Consecuencias de la Navidad
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: todo efecto tiene su causa y si la causa de tus problemas son tus amigos? si te das cuenta que todos estan relacionados y aque quisieras dejar de ver a alguno de los ahi presentes simplemente es imposible... te enamorarias? lastimarias a alguien?jugarias
1. 22 de Diciembre

Hola aqui traigo un fict navideño y si a se las fechas se me han pasado pero x este lo subo hoy por ser el cumple de mi querida amiga Tai asi qu supongo que ste fict va para ti n.n y espero que te guste

K: y aqui esta el fict

* * *

**22 de Diciembre "El día de los besos inesperados"**

Kai no deseaba saber mucho de esas fechas. Navidad gente atiborrada comprando regalos de ultimo momento para después que? Una falsa sonrisa y un abrazo indeseable? Y aunado a eso su histérica hermana adornando todo desde muy temprano en el mes... gritándole prácticamente a cada cinco minutos lo grinch que era, después de eso el decidió salir un momento tenia que ir a comprar unas cosas para su ordenador y para su fortuna o desgracia Bryan lo acompaño

-"y efectivamente aquí estamos los dos patéticos caminando en un establecimiento de electrónica"

-Kai solo huyes de tu hermana y sus loqueras de navidad no?

-poner una sola luz mas en la mansión nos resultaría un suicidio-_respondió con hastió_-hmp

-bueno en eso tienes razón harán corto circuito_-recibió una mirada no muy alentadora_-como sea yo me voy tengo que buscar un nuevo usb

-hmp

Y de pronto termino por ver lo que tenia en frente y es que, se encontraba una chica con una larga falda beige de manta ceñida a su cintura amplia y una blusa en tonos marrón y café ajustada a su cuerpo, unas mangas muy anchas parecían dos grandes cuadrados de 30 cm. de cada lado el cabello sujeto con un par de broches y abajo unas botas con un tacón de 10 cm.

-"y esta que cree que va a un festival de moda?"

-se ve preciosa no?-_dijo en un tono algo lujurioso_-deberías verla de frente, no se ve nada mal la princesita

-si solo con verla ya es fastidiosa, no quiero ni pensar en cuando hable, ni las guilipolleces que dirá

-vamos la entretienes con tu boca en la suya

-eres un asco, un degenerado

-gracias

-en fin tengo que encontrar un nuevo mouse y teclado ya que mi querida Tai lo chorreo con chocolate ¬¬ U

-si no olvides la ayuda de Tala en ello

-mejor no la defiendas

En eso la chica ya se había ido, y sea lo uno u otro pero Kai le había puesto mucha atención y ahora no la veía

-"mejor por mi"

-te gusto

-no

-respondiste eso quiere decir que si, sabes comenzaban a preocuparme tus tendencias, con eso de que jamás ves a una mujer...-_dejo la ironía al aire_

-mejor en ves de estar pronunciando tontería tras pendejada, callate y ayudame a buscar

-pero que genio, de seguro la volvemos a ver

-que no la quiero ver!!

-si si como digas

Recuento de será desgracia el haberlo traído la respuesta es por eso siempre voy solo

-hmp

-oh mira ahí esta tu diva

-hmp?

-ahí-_y lo giro hasta que la pudo ver_-ahora la ves?

-No estoy ciego, y como no verla llama mucho la atención!?!

-lo has admitido te gusta

-yo no he dicho eso

Efectivamente la joven se encontraba sentada en uno de los estantes vacíos mirando la película, lo que ninguno de ellos dos entendía era para que iba a ese lugar si no compraba nada vestida de esa forma y luego desmiente su look de niña estúpida empalagosa con delirios de princesa sentada ahí como una chica cualquiera

-seguramente a presumir su belleza, ahora si puedo ir por lo que necesito?

-has dicho que es bella

-"seré idiota"no solo he hecho que dejes de estar babeando

-que dices? Si yo amo a Fanny

-Fanny?

-si mi novia no te lo había dicho?

La chica creyó escuchar el nombre de su amiga, y de su bolsa saco el celular

-vamos Fanny contesta

-bueno?

-Hanna!!

-mira parece que le habla a una amiga

-aja, y que si le hablara a su novia?-_estaba hastiado además no encontraba un teclado inalámbrico_-da igual

-ahora que lo dices seria sexy verla con su novia...

-mejor callate-_volteo con una mirada bastate agresiva por no decir asesina_-que la próxima te mato

-ni que fuera tuya la chica

-puedes creer me he puesto unas botas pero tienen un tacón kilométrico!!

-ha Ale jajaja eso hay que verlo

-hmp pues de seguro lo ves si vas a la "fiesta" de mi amiga

-Ale pero quede con Bryan

-si, si Bryan, juro que de no ser por que es mi amigo

-vamos hace años que no lo ves

-que?? Pero aun así me quiere no?

-lo que digas

-oye ¬¬ de no ser por mi no lo hubieras conocido

-ya lo conocía

-pero no hubiera terminado contigo por que es tan... tan problemático

-Ale checa el tiempo

-chin te cuelgo y vuelvo a marcar

-aja

-sabes es que ella se me hace conocida... desearía saber de donde

-no lo se no conozco tu vida

-donde la habré visto... juro que hasta diría que es Aleksy pero seria imposible ella así no además sus ojos los tiene pintados...

-si Bryan si

-de que colores?-_retándolo pues sabia que lo ignoraba_

-en tonos beige y plata

-en verdad que te ha gustado por que no se lo dices?

por que dios? por que me castigas con este "amigo"? no para de hablar

-no la conozco, no me gusta, y no soy un idiota como tu que a cada chica que ve le hace prender al hormona y desear cogerla.

-oye!!

-ahora callate no me la quiero coger, ni agasajar, ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero esto "no creo en dios pero hoy hago una excepción gracias dios por dejarme encontrar esto"

Cuando menos lo esperaron la chica ya no se encontraba en la tienda, la ultima vez que la vieron estaba en las cajas y ahora ya no, dios era grande.

-"bien dios, creo que otra ves vuelvo a tener fe en ti"-_tenia una sonrisa de victoria mas grande que el ego de un Uchiha o un Hiwatari_-bien vamonos

-ves has perdido tu oportunidad de por fin demostrar que no eres homosexual

Y si como lo esperaban muchos se les quedaron viendo, y si Kai quedo en una incomoda situación

-bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que hoy veré a Fanny por fin la conocerás, es muy bella mi princesa

-si Bryan "creo que siempre que comienza con lo de la princesa es cuando yo lo dejo de escuchar, de seguro antes ya me había dicho que ella era su novia, en fin eso no importa lo que importa es salvarme de la comida de Tai..."oye pasamos a comer no?

Y los mirones que habían escuchado lo que Bryan había dicho solo lo veían con cara de pena

-tu pagas

-si lo que sea con tal de no comer lo que ha experimentado mi hermana, todo bien

-si bueno...

-vamonos

-hey deja pago esto

-te espero afuera

Por su parte Alexandra que era una chica de por lo menos 1.65 de altura esbelta tez canela y ojos obscuros se encontraba en un restaurante cualquiera, ella ya había comido ni recordaba que pero era lo de menos, sabia que Tala el novio de su amiga Tai era el primo del novio de su otra mejor amiga Diux (Andrea) este era idéntico a su primo ambos chicos eran blancos como la nieve dos mechones de cabello misma estatura, las diferencias, el tono de rojo, uno como la sangre y otro como el vino, uno gustaba de vestir de blanco y el otro de negro uno con ojos zafiro y el otro con ojos tirando a esmeralda sin dejar de ser azules, sus gustos de música parecían tan iguales pero eran tan diferentes

-"y sobre todo yo conozco a Yuriy pero a Tala no, solo se de el por este Yu aunque según el es posible que ya haya conocido a Tala ellos tienen la manía de cambiar de lugar"yo quiero la crepa de plátano n.n se ve deliciosa

De ahí nuestra querida amiga se perdió en la ventana donde pudo ver a un par de chicos muy apuestos entrar al restaurante, sin prestar atención siguió viendo todo en si, sin ver nada. Ellos pidieron su mesa, un lugar limpio del humo del cigarro donde por azares del destino quedaban viendo justo a ella, Kai que como siempre caminaba con los ojos cerrados no presto atención y es que lo admitiera, o no esa chica le había llamado la atención y no la volvería a ver, si la veía de nueva cuenta no le quitaría la vista de encima y si la llegaba a encontrar de nuevo la besaría. Si eso fue en lo que quedo con Bryan

-ohh Kai es increíble que hayas accedido

-si ganar mil dólares no me sentara mal "es imposible que la vuelva a ver"

-pues no se tu pero creo que este es el mejor lugar para que la puedas admirar jaja "si te dijera que estuve hablando con Fanny y ella en verdad es Alexandra... je y sobre todo ella estará en casa de tu hermana" si -_viendo que estaba molesto cambio el tema_-ah pero no podrás seguir escapando de tu hermana y su fiebre navideña por mas tiempo, es casi 24

-si si hmp

-vaya Kai creo que sus padres ya te taparon la vista...

-al fin no iba sola... ya puedo comer?-_dijo irónico_-"esto es raro... por que termine envuelto en una situación así??"

-bueno Kai yo no sabia que para observarla tuvieras que dejar de hacer cualquier cosa...

La cena continuaba y pronto se resignaron a irse era hora, ya era 22 de Diciembre y tenían que estar en casa, tampoco es que odiaran todas esas cosas es solo que para ellos esas fechas eran melancólicas.

-Kai

-ahora que quieres?

-solo estas escapando de recuerdos malos no?

-nada diferente a lo que tu haces...

-supongo "pero ahora ya tengo por quien emocionarme en estas fechas una razón para ser feliz... la tengo a ella y con ello una razón mas para jaja quien me escuchara para sonreír... los estragos que hace el amor... mejor ni pensar"

-oh paree que ya se van-_murmuro para si_

-decía algo?

-no nada mami

-quiere un poco?-_mostrando uno de sus paltillos ella asintió con la cabeza y le dieron un bocado_-ya sabes que pedirás?

-si ya pedí solo espero a que la traigan...

-si eso esta bien no pedirás algo de tomar?

-no no tengo sed-_pero sentía la garganta reseca_-"ironías de la vida, parece ser que ya se van... su mirada era tan insistente..."

El celular de Kai empezó a sonar con insistencia, estaba algo molesto cabe mencionar no deseaba obtener una infracción miro a Bryan ordeno con la mirada que contestara y para su sorpresa

-mama? O.ô?

-ay que bien que estés bien esta Kai contigo verdad? Donde están?

-si, y por que habría de estar mal?-_su madre preocupándose?-_no entiendo...

-es que no ves que hubo una explosión en la vía principal?

-oh ya veo pero no estamos lejos de la casa

-bien pues quiero que lleguen en 5 minutos... van a venir unos amigos nuestros y festejaremos su aniversario de bodas

-pero mama!!

Esa si era su madre una persona imperiosa, bien no lo negaba velaba por su sueño... pero tal vez fue desde aquella vez que le grito

_Mama, Mama, Mama serás muy mi madre lo que seas pero no soy un niño maldición se tomar decisiones me puedo cuidar solo y ya deja de entrometerte en mi vida lo que haga no te incumbe ni que matara a alguien!!_

-"creo que nunca debí de haber dicho eso n.un desde ahí no volvió a ser atenta conmigo ya han pasado como 6 años? Tenia doce ..."ya vamos, de hecho para aya

-bien

Después de eso no dijo mas y colgó la llamada, el no pudo evitar suspirar, realmente le gustaría arreglar las cosas con su mama... por lo menos ella demostraba cariño su padre... el era otra historia, no era muy fácil que demostrara sentimientos o eso le parecía a el, a veces le daba miedo.

A veces su pensamiento se detenía en una ironía seria acaso posible que así como el Bryan Kudnetzov le temía a su padre Artur Piotr Kudnetzov le temieran a el de igual forma?

-"siempre en pensar en hacer lo correcto... aunque parece que buscaba yo sus concejos para hacer lo contrario... en verdad me pareceré a mi padre?"

Su reflexión iba un poco mas aya de las cosas notando por primera vez aspectos que eran tan obvios y jamás se había detenido a observar, su padre tenia el mismo color de cabello, solo tomo un mechón mientras sentía como Kai terminaba de acomodar el auto, releyó mentalmente sus habilidades sus cualidades y defectos y desesperantemente se encontró muy parecido a el

-ahora si me harás caso Kudnetzov-_dijo en un tono agrio_-llegamos y si mal no recuerdas-_y murmuro_-si es que acaso recuerdas-_volvió al tono de voz normal_-tu padre no anda muy feliz

-si si ya se... ya quito estacara-_hizo una mueca de hastió_-lamentablemente es la única que tengo

-no diría lo mismo cuando te pones a hablar de Fanny...

Ya habían entrado en el gran salón y sus padres estaban a una nada de el, golpeo con su mano la frente

-demonios FANNY LA HABAI OLVIDADO!! TENIA... TENGO QUE PASAR POR ELLA-_bajo increíblemente el tono de voz_-se supone que hoy la voy a presentar a mis padres... solo por andar pensando en otras cosas-_se dirigió al Hiwatari_-eh no prestas tu auto...

-hijo para que quieres el auto de tu amigo?

-_sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal_-para...

-"por que me teme?"toma... supongo vas por tu novia no?

-da-_asintió apenas por instinto y retomo toda la educación de etiqueta que le fue enseñada para todo el mundo le era extraño ver que aquella manera a tan desenfrenado chico_-spaciba-_se pudo asomar algo parecido a una sonrisa_-no la puedo hacer esperar

-ay Bryan si no es Fanny la que te deja esperando? O.ô?

-Tai ¬/¬

Su padre apenas y pudo mantener su seria apariencia, le daba tanta risa ver a su hijo pasar las mismas cosas que el paso, se sentó al lado de su esposa.

-a quien me recuerda esa jovencita... y eso que aun no la vemos

-yo no te dejaba esperando horas u//u

-eso dices tu-_y acaricio el rostro de su amada_-en fin-_tomo su mano_-en que estábamos nosotros antes de la declaración de amor de mi hijo_?-espeto con cierto sarcasmo e ironía_

(A: de algún lado tendría que venir) Todo el mundo empezó a reír extrañamente aquel serio hombre con aspecto quizá de matón increíblemente era excelente haciendo a la gente reír incluso el serio Kai termino por caer ante el chiste, era cómico burlarse de su hijo de forma buena, dando a recalcar sus sentimientos jaja lo enamorado y embobado que parecía

-hay hermanito y eso que no lo ha visto con ella

-hmp?

-que tu no conoces a su novia?-_este negó_-vaya en verdad que eres un antisocial-_se alejo de el con una risotada mientras este iba a alcanzarla_-jaja amargado

Por otra parte Bryan iba manejando y pensando en al actitud de su padre y no solo en eso sino en una pequeña conversación con su amiga, amiga de la cual sabia solo a través de su novia... pero que en años no veía

Flashback

_Se encontraban Bryan y Aleksy sentados en una banca del camellos platicando un momento, claro si se considera como platica el estar sentados uno al lado del otro mientras que el silencio hacia presa del momento y la joven observaba a su amigo detenidamente_

_-que tienes? _

_-nada _

_-tu papa? _

_-hmp _

_-mmm no entiendo de que te quejas si eres muy parecido a el...-sintió una pesada mirada-mejor deja de meterte en problemas... no cuesta tanto... _

_-y que gano? _

_-que te deje salir y te de dinero jaja y así hasta me invitas a cine no? _

_-hmp _

_-oh bueno si tanto me odias... mejor me pierdo pro ahí _

_-CUIDADO!!! _

_Efectivamente la había salvado de ser atropellada pro un auto.¿Que si sintió miedo? Miedo no, pavor!! Horror!! _

_-deja de hacer eso!! _

_-oh me salvaste!! _

_-ya ya no mas juegos si? _

_-si, pero ten en cuenta los padres olvidaron mucho de lo que solían ser sentir en el pasado dicen que no quieren que nos dañemos y a veces son sus actitudes en pos. de ayudarnos las que nos hieren yo pienso que tu padre es como tu y te quiere mucho solo que al igual tuyo no lo sabe decir _

_-no es cierto _

_-mira tu no quisiste reconocer que mi idea era buena... muchas veces nos hemos ido a caminar y veo que quieres comprar cientos de cosas para no se... pero cuando yo te dije que lo hicieras pro que me querías... o eso insinúe tu te negaste pero cuando casi me atropellan mostraste todo ese afecto... _

_-si aja no se necesitan palabras _

_-en efecto... _

Fin del Flashback

-"desde ese día me quede pensando... mmm tal ves hoy trate de arreglar las cosas... de hecho es lo que estoy haciendo"

-espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto_-lucia preciosa sus aretes de estrella haciendo perfecto juego con el collar de estrella con pequeños diamantes incrustados pulseras de plata una blusa sencilla con una falda de caída sencilla y zapatillas a juego_-no me avisaron cuando llegaste

-es que no quería presionarte "además daba igual... tenia cosas que pensar" y mira que esperar por ti es de lo mejor-_rodeo su cintura como le encantaba ese cuerpo tan bien definido no era muy delgada pero su figura hacia enloquecer a muchos y es que en esas curvas cualquiera podría perderse_-vamos se nos hace tarde

-claro-_ya estando afuera_-en compensación por tu paciencia-_y empezó a besarlo_-je te amo mi Bry

Por otra parte Tala se encontraba bastante molesto... en verdad no había sido su intención pero que culpa tenia?! la chica se le abalanzo recordaba a al perfección cuando su primo le dijo que se iría regreso parecía hablar con alguien muy cariñosamente salio el como cosa rara iba discutiendo con Yurivka, cosa que tenia en común con su primo discutir con ella por tonterías de pronto una voz sobresaltada y algo enojada luego un choro mareador en el que el resulto villano

-"después dijo te perdono pero... se lanzo a mi y me beso y ahora Yurivka no para de reír y lo peor es que no mela quita de encima"

-Tala-_una voz profunda y muy furica se escucho_-y tu también Yurivka por que no le dijiste?!? Y tu imbécil deja de besarla

-"olvide comentarlo le correspondí u.ú"

-Andrea!!

-Yu?-_se separo de inmediato del otro chico_-si tu eres tu, y el no eres tu, quien es el? Yurivka que paso aquí?

Y lo que los dos gemelos temieron se hizo realidad, Andrea los había envuelto y ahora ellos eran los malos pero lo peor es que los padres de ellos junto con los de su primo llegaron cuando ella les estaba reclamando por haberla engañado y hacerle creer que Tala era Yuriy, y que este siquiera fue lo suficientemente caballero para no permitir que lo besara, y Yurivka solo reía, y Yura bueno no importa.

El caso fue que la severa mirada de los mayores hizo que los tres pelirrojos temieran por sus vidas

-Que paso aquí?-_resonó la vos de Lev padre de Yuriy tío de Tala_-no les hemos dicho a los tres hasta el cansancio que dejen de jugar con sus identidades??

-creo haberte advertido no es así Tala

-si mama... pero es que

-"oh esto ya es muy grande tengo que arreglar las cosas"-_Diux miraba a todos y comenzaba a maquilar las cosas_-"como Ale siempre dice al verdad es lo mejor que ellos si es necesario se creen solos sus mentiras"

Las cosas se ponían muy feas... al parecer estaban a punto de castigarlos o algo así... ella alzo un poco la voz, lo que de cierta forma les sorprendió e hizo agradar mas el carácter de la joven de cabellos chinos

-disculpen, creo que esto se ha salido de control... Yu fue por mi y pidió que esperara que quería contarme algo... después escuche como discutía Yurivka con alguien yo pensé que era Yu pues ellos dos siempre discuten así... así que yo me fui con el después bajo mi Yu y yo me moleste sentí que me mintió pero lo que el quería decirme supongo era eso...

Los adultos se quedaron pensando asintieron y dieron la orden de irse ellos solo suspiraron y cuando los vieron lejos y donde no tuvieran posibilidades de escucharlos

-buen trabajo chica coqueta-_dijo en son de fastidiarla nuestro querido Tala_-buena coartada

-hmp eres un grosero, y no soy coqueta-_la chica puso sus manos en la cadera, la falda se movió de forma curiosa y un par de mechones libres de la media cola cayeron ante sus ojos mientras le hacia mala cara_-todavía de que arreglo las cosas y me dices coqueta!!

-ahh aquí vamos de nuevo-_dijeron al unión los mellizos_-ahh

-Yura!!

-Diux ya deja de jugar quieres?

-ash que malo eres conmigo

-ya casi nos vamos de seguro que ves a esta Ale que es novia-_decía Yuriy _

-idiota amiga de la novia de nuestro primo-_decía Yurivka _

-no soy idiota-_dijo Tala quien creyó que el insulto era para el _

-saben es muy cómico ver discutir a tres personas idénticas

-_a coro_-no somos idénticos!!

-yo soy mujer

-yo tengo los ojos azules

-mi cabello es mas claro

Y si de ahí salio otra pequeña discusión muy humorística que decidieron no tomar importancia y termino en rabietas risas o pucheros miradas feas o indiferencia. Pero había algo muy interesante no solo ahí paso algo raro y quizá fuera de lugar y es que en casa de los Hiwatari después de un rato de persecución Tai estaba mas que agotada no sabia a donde dirigirse donde quería que fuera aparecía su hermano en la siguiente esquina saliendo de un cuarto próximo donde estaba

-"y lo peor es que disfruta de verme sufrir jaja pero bueno hacia tiempo que no jugábamos aun así si me alcanza no la tortura nooo"

-Tai por aquí-_susurró Ed-_vamos-_la jalo dentro de un cuarto bastante escondido_-listo-_la alfombra se enredo y como estaba agarrando a Tai cayo y esta le cayo encima_-Tai...

-Ed...

-sabes te ves muy-_sin saber como el termino encima de ella_-bien, me gusta ver tu cabello así...-_los rostros de ambos se iban acercando_-es tan

La siguiente palabra no se dejo escuchar Tai había terminado por acortar al distancia milimétrica que los separaba y ahora gozaba de esos jugosos labios sabor limón?? Aquella cavidad parecía nada mas que perfecta para su boca, las manos de Ed aprisionaron la cintura de Tai dejando se llevar a inmundo mágico

-"es lo mejor que he podido hacer quien diría que Tai me correspondería..."

-"siempre quise que esto pasara..."

En eso escucharon un alboroto afuera Kai hacia tiempo que lo habían escuchado bajar después juraron haber escuchado un

no puede ser

-Ed mmm deja ya parece que habrán problemas...

-bien-_la tomo después de la mano ya se habían levantado_-mira parece que Kai esta algo pálido no?

-oh no-_Tai corrió puso papel aluminio en el horno de micro ondas lo encendió llamo a sus padres_-mama, papa!!

-eso no es fuego?

Ese era un punto perdido con los que estaban cerca de la puerta los padres de los pelirrojos que habían subido a dejar unas cosas pudieron percibir el olor a fuego, los hombres dejaron ahí a sus esposas, Roxana junto con Marina madre de Alexandra corrieron a la cocina y en efecto, Henry había logrado apagar el aparato y Nikolai había tenido que echar agua al mismo.

-"espero que Kai ya haya reaccionado... bien"-_en eso ve que el chico besa a su amiga_-demo

Y así es como todos terminaron con la boca abierta de par en par. Quien en su sano juicio podría ver a ese Hiwatari... Kai Hiwatari besando a una chica sin inhibición alguna a la mitad de la sala!?

-_Bryan iba entrando junto con Fanny en primera fila para ver el acontecimiento del año_-que demonios

-Bry esa no es Aleksy_??-lo que menos e interesaba era ver como Kai la besaba con tal pasión sino que llevaba unos altos tacones eso no lo podía imaginar_-no verdad no es ella... cierto

-Kai la esta besando oh esto afecta, no de hecho no me afecta, por que si perdía el tenia que hacerlo... ósea era menos probable que la viera a que no, y yo le dije que si no la veía en un mes yo le pagaba, pero si sí la veía el tenia que ir cumpliendo-_seguía balbuceando cosas_

-Kai que haces?-_grito un poco exaltada Tai que había logrado que los adultos giraran la atención a ella desde casi empezó el beso junto con Ed se había encargado de llevarlos a otro sitio_-"y tu tonto hermano sigues besando a la tipa desconocida, mas parece que te la tragas"

Alexa recupero la conciencia, empujo a Kai lo mas lejos de si, le miro casi con odio podrían decir algunos, miro a todas direcciones y solo encontraba miles de ojos que la veían ella sentía su rostro sumamente rojo Diux a lo lejos se burlaba de ella pero con cierto alegría quizá lograra olvidar su otro problema... Tai estaba exaltada, Bryan no dejaba de abrir la boca y solo lo identifico pro que iba al lado de Fanny luego estaban un trío que mas parecía que uno veía triple a que ellos fueren tres personas diferentes

-"au mis pies tengo que sentarme en algún lugar"tu-_dijo muy molesta_-"calmate se parece mucho a Tai debe de ser su hermano, hermano del que nunca me hablo ¬¬ es mejor que empieces a ordenar tus ideas que tus padres han de pensar algo y este que es un exhibicionista... no yo debo de hacer o decirle algo mejor, que hago"-_en su mente se formulaban cientos de cosas peor de entre todas no hacia nada_-espero mis padres no hayan visto que si no estaré en problemas,-_después susurro_- por que de entre todos los días para que a alguien se le ocurriera hacer una estupidez tubo que ser hoy?-_de nuevo retomo la voz normal_-hmp con tal de que no piensen que eres mi novio todo bien, por que simplemente desapareces nunca te había visto aquí y eso qu e vengo seguido por que justo hoy tenias que aparecer, tu desconocido para argg-_se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar un asiento_-"mejor me calmo no vale la pena"

-Aleksy?-_dijo muy dudoso Bryan mientras se acercaba_-cuantos años!!

-Bry? O.o aleluya creí que te habías convertido en holograma!!

-que el es el famoso Bryan??-_dijo Diux_-hoy es el día de las sorpresas, hoy me entere del primo de Yu

-_Tai se había acercado_-primo? De Yu pero si...

En eso los tres chicos uno vestido de Blanco ese era Tala, uno vestido de negro ese era Yuriy y una chica vestida de blanco y negro un pantalón blanco y un buzo de manga larga color negro básicamente se veía igual que ellos

-no somos iguales-_expresaron al tiempo en que todos les veían_-hmp

-bueno, jeje "ojala que Tala no se de cuenta, hay Ed que fue lo que hicimos? T.T"

-bueno pues díganme las diferencias por pues yo no las veo muy bien

-jeje Fanny no hagas eso n.un es un tema delicado...-_veía como los otros tres estaban ardiendo_-ves?

-jeje yo solo bromeaba, se les nota los gustos tan diferentes y extrapolare_s-Bryan la veía con cara de ni yo te creí pero para su sorpresa los otros tres regresaron a la normalidad_-"ja te gane Bry"-_le guiño un ojo_

-no es por nada pero que paso con Kai?-_dijo cierto rubio de baja estatura_ (Ed: me estas diciendo que soy tan enano que necesitas de un microscopio para verme, A: vaya que linda auto estima jaja)-porque no lo veo

-ahh así que ese degenerado es Kai "y claro justo tenia que agarrarme en un momento en que deseaba sentir ese tipo de afecto u.ú la vida es cruel"

Por otra parte Kai se encontraba en el techo de su enorme casa pensando

-por que ella simplemente copudo reaccionar como otra chica??-_estaba algo frustrado no le hubiera importado y hubiera perdido de inmediato el interés pero no, no fue así-_me empujo!! Pudo empujarme, es fuerte... y lo pero es que se ve tan frágil!!-_se reprochaba una y mil veces lo que había sucedido_-parece que es al amiga de mi hermana... y lo que dijo

Eso le frustraba de cierto modo hería su orgullo, como se atrevía esa chiquilla, tal vez solo fuera por obstinación o algo muy retorcido pero haría que ella le tomara interés, no sabia ni le importaba como

-"he caído bajo y que? Después, todo será normal, ella por su lado y yo por el mío sin importar la existencia del otro, como era antes, como debería ser"

Mientras tanto dentro las platicas no se hacían esperar Bryan había presentado a sus padres a Fanny ella muy educadamente correspondió el saludo pidió permiso para retirarse y es que debían ir a otro lugar claro si es que lo permitían. Artur estaba mas que encantado esa chica parecía lo ideal para su hijo y el que pensaba que con su amiga de la infancia Alexandra terminaría casándose su hijo los demás arreglaban sus cosas al parecer la madrugada hacia aparición ellos festejaban el aniversario de bodas numero 34 de sus amigos colombianos abrieron diversas botellas de vino. Los chicos se habían terminado por juntar estaban todos en una habitación jugando con el X box 360 de Kai Diux se entretenía viendo a su novio y sus parientes después le indico que era hora de que se retirara y el la llevo perdiendo el turno en el control que Yurivka tomo

-pero era mi turno!!

-pero yo me tengo que ir ¬.¬

-bien bien tu ganas, vamos-_tomo su mano y la guió al coche a sus 18 años se consideraba a si mismo un excelente conductor_-mmm crees que te regañen?

-no iban a salir mis hermanas y mi padre no esta

-bien, cuidate-_dijo mientras esperaba que terminara de entrar a la casa_-cierra todo, porque mejor no te quedaste en casa de Kai?

-tenia que regresar mejor tu vete no quiero saber que anda te pase eh jaja me hablas

-de seguro estarás dormida ¬.¬

-bueno un mensaje va?

-hmp nos vemos

En casa de los Hiwatari se encontraban en el cuarto ya obscurecido de Tai la ya mencionada y Alexandra

-no te quieres acostar?

-si

-no te cansan eso zapatos?

-ni que lo digas me los coloque por no sentir frío y mira estoy que me muero por quitarme las botas

-es

-perdón por interrumpir pero me vas a contar que onda con este Ed has estado rara y no has estado con tu novio como siempre dices que estas...

-oh eso

Termino contándole todas las cosas después sin quererlo quizá comenzaron a dormitar y cuado Tai había terminado de rendirse ante Morfeo un ruido diferente al de la música se dejo escuchar

-Tai, deberías de dejar de poner esto tan obscuro no veo-_tropezó con una de las botas y fue a dar "encima de su hermana"-_se mas cuidadosa

-aahhh

-mmm que pasa Ale?

-pervertido-_y le dio una cachetada que enrojeció la mejilla del Hiwatari_

Tai estaba nerviosa eso no andaba bien para su suerte llego Roxana

-veo que ya estaban dormidas-_a Kai lo había escondido su hermana quien sabe donde_-Ale ya se van a ir

-gracias ya bajo...

Y así fue como termino este largo día y extenuante noche la verdadera pregunta es que sucedería después.

**Fin del 22 deDiciembre**

* * *

dudas sujerencias y reviews son muy ben recibidos n.n

F: si loq ue quieran aqui estamos

A: Tai espero te haya gustado el fict

B: y yo estoy muy feliz con Fanny asi que Kai tienes libre acceso Al y cuidla¬¬-mientras abrazaba a Fanny-entendido?

K: y quien te dijo que ella me interesa?

A: bueno Tai te dejo de tarea controlar a tu hermano jajaj no es cierto pero asi lo quiero.. Feliz cumple de neuva cuenta!!! 


	2. 23 de Diciembre

Hola!! revivi jeje Tai esperoq eu tu regalo de cumple te este gustando y pro fin 9 dias despues aquie tengo la continuacion!! este capitulo va dedicado a mi querido y cuñado Bryan!!!

K: hmp que ahroa lo queires a el?

A: uy pero que genio Kai ya casate

B: si de seguro contigo

A/K: ¬/¬

K: el fct...

* * *

**23 de diciebre el regreso de Al**

Es cierto había sido pesado, y toda la noche se la pasaron entre juegos, emociones y demás. Pero cuando por fin pudieron tocar sus respectivas camas, el sueño no dudo en hacerlos sus presas, este era el panorama de todos excepto Kai Hiwatari, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas y ver el techo con gran insistencia, queriéndolo culpar de su insomnio. Y es que como era posible que todo eso hubiese sucedido?

-"no puedo dejar de pensar en esa mocosa, todo es culpa de Tai, si ella no hubiera tirado el chocolate no hubiera tenido que ir por un nuevo teclado ¬¬"-_suspiro sabia que mentía_-"la verdad yo solo quería salir de aquí, y es que en estas fechas murió la abuela y el abuelo solo me... menos mal Tai estaba fuera con mis padres"-_giro de nueva cuenta sobre su cama_-"y aun hoy que están me sigue pareciendo una tortura la navidad"y ese lerdo de Bryan me hizo entrar en una absurda apuesta que no es mas que una perdida de tiempo...

Entre tanto pensamiento no podría llegar a mucho, comenzaba realmente a fastidiarse, además aun sobre el hecho de la navidad, lo del teclado, y la apuesta, (que se volvió en si para el una venganza u obsesión) estaba el hecho de que su querida y adorada hermana, para que su madre no lo viera, lo había metido entre las cobijas al a mitad de ella y su amiga

-de todas formas Tai es la mas próxima a tener la culpa-_de pronto sintió su rostro arder_-además que no podía ni respirar-_sabia que se escondía algo para si mismo y que era eso lo que le hacia sentir avergonzado, pero si para el mismo no lo aceptaba ni que decir para los demás_-fue bochornoso, esa mocosa me las paga, de no ser por eso, tranquilamente podría dormir... "y además mi querida Tai si yo no puedo dormir a causa de tus acciones"-_sonrisa malévola_-tu no podrás dormir a causa de las mías-_se termino de levantar abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió al de su hermana, al abrir se sintió verdaderamente en una cueva, era demasiado obscuro_-"esta loca parece un vampiro"

El estaba llegando, tomo las cobijas y destapo al pequeño bulto, y alumbro con una pequeña lámpara el rostro dándose una mayor sorpresa, y es que en vez de encontrarse con su hermana

-imbécil que haces en el cuarto de mi hermana acostado a su lado?-_tomo a Edward de la camiseta de su pijama y lo aventó al piso_-que mierda haces aquí?

-solo vine a conciliar el sueño

-eres un infeliz-_se veía bastante siniestro y es que el con su metro ochenta de estatura contra un pobre tipo de por suerte 1.60 le hacia ver como un mounstro y aunado a ello con su pijama obscura y en tal obscuridad_-quiero saber que te hizo creer que tenias el derecho...

-tu que sabes? no eres su sombra a penas y puedes decirte su hermano

-que te crees?-_a punto estaba de darle otro golpe_-"este imbécil"

-ni siquiera la conoces, no sabes por lo que esta pasando

-pase lo que pase, tu tienes que respetarla

-y lo hago

-igual que respetas tu amistad con Tala, no es cierto?-_ahora lo cargaba, los pies del rubio ni por atisbo tocaban el suelo_-así de bien respetas a mi hermana no?-_su voz torno mas amenazante, el enano no era malo en peleas y estaba acostumbrado a duros golpes_-no te acerques a ella

-en dado caso es ella quien decide

-y ya decidió, por eso esta con Tala

El alboroto era mucho, Tai se levanto abrió perezosamente a sus ojos

-oh vaya Kai casi matando a Ed ahh en mi cuarto_...-se tallo los ojos otra vez y se dejo caer de nueva cuenta en su lecho_-que sueño tan raro... ahora solo falta Kai pidiendo consejo de amor ahh-_cubrió hasta su propia cabeza con las cobijas y dejo que su "sueño continuara"_-mmm helado

-la pobre tonta esta dormida, Edward Elric estas advertido

-haré lo que a mi me plazca-_Kai trato de darle un golpe y no pudo, pero al no hacerlo tiro el otro puño y termino dando en el ojo del Elric_-buen golpe pero aun así no decides tu por ella...

Kai de cierta manera sabia que Ed algo escondía o tramaba, y su linda hermanita le tendría que decir, también sabia que no quería pelear con el, no por miedo sino quizá por Tai?

-esa mocosa me causa muchos problemas-_vio que Tai se removía en las cobijas_-"debe de estar muy cansada"bueno Tai supongo que te dejare dormir, después te preguntare de esa chica...

-si quieres te digo Kai

-o.o estas despierta?

-si, haces mucho ruido, no se por que ahora piensas en voz alta

-"bien ahora que murmuro si me escucha y cuando le gritaba al pervertido de Edward no, pervertido esa otra chica me llamo así"-_su ceño se frunció_-"y me golpeo"

-Kai-_por fin pareció reaccionar tras estar hablándole insistentemente_-entra-_le abrió la cama_-te helaras además estas descalzo??

-hmp

-que comunicativo

-"será cierto lo que dice Ed..."-_sintió la intranquila mirada de su hermana_-mmm

-que pasa Kai? Puedes decirme lo que sea

-hmp-_ella hizo un sonido que delato su molestia el suspiro_-casi nunca estamos juntos apenas este año... y antes de eso tiempos entrecortados...-_parecía ordenar las ideas_-en verdad me tomas como tu hermano o solo como un tipo que manda "hay que reconocerlo siempre le mando y pido que haga o deshaga, suelo ser muy estricto con ella muchas veces se queja de que soy mas estricto que nuestros padres"

-ahh? Pero si tu eres mi hermanito-_lo abrazo y extrañamente el le correspondió_-claro que te quiero como tal, eres raro, pero si no fueras así seguramente ya estaríamos metidos en un lío mayor

-hmp-_sentía algo calido en su interior_-ya suéltame

-te quedaras aquí como cuando era más pequeña?

-si con eso de los pervertidos

-a jaja si tu eres uno, como te atreves a encarcelar con tu cuerpo a mi amiga?

-que?? Yo??

-si no veo a nadie mas aquí presente

-yo no hice tal cosa!

-mmm bueno si tu lo dices, pero no negaras que casi te la tragas? Por que eso no fue un lindo y casto beso, que en dado caso sigues sin tener derecho, fue mas que un apasionando beso

-no es cierto

-ohh bien ya duérmete-_el se estaba enfadando así que ella jugo con su cabello e hizo que su hermano se calmara y ambos terminaron por fin por caer en un profundo sueño_-hay Kai si supieras que la chica que te gusta llora por alguien mas-_eso había sido lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de perder la conciencia _

Kai al dormir era extrañamente muy cariñoso, y Tai que extrañamente se había despertado temprano aprovechaba eso, jaja como le gustaría tener una cámara como la que Ale le contaba que Diux tenia, un airecillo frío se coló por entre las cobijas e hizo que ella temblara un poco, al sentir esto Kai la abrazo mas.

-"en verdad que es extraño ver al hombre de hielo de esta manera, nunca pensé que se fuera a interesar en alguien"

-Hm.

Era extraño ver a alguien como el de aquella forma Tai por el momento se entretenía adivinando que era lo que su hermano soñaba. Por otra parte Alexa platicaba con Andrea

-ohh vamos Ale no me iras a decir que te enojo lo que hizo Kai ayer

-hmp

-pero si el es algo así como lo que te gusta no?

-no

-yo se que no dejas de pensar en el

-Al-_dijo en un susurro apenas audible Diux no pudo mas que hacer una sonrisa de pena-_que problemático no?

-ohh Ale tu sabes muy bien que el esta con Leia

-si si como sea, tal ves la quiera, tal vez no, no lo se, pero lo que si se, es que yo no quería que ese tal Carlos me besara

-Ale se llama Kai n.nu

-me da igual como se llame, no me interesa, debí de haber besado a Al

-al parecer no estaba... según me dijo Yuriy que su primo le había dicho que se había peleado con su hermano Ed, aun no esta claro el por que pero es extraño

-jaja ellos dos peleados?? Vamos eso debe de ser una broma!!-_comenzó a enumerar las razones pro las que seria imposible_-la única razón posible es que su hermano traicione a alguno de sus amigos, y vamos sea como sea Ed no es así!! El enano es lindo!!

-uhh ya hasta te gusta el hermano de tu amado jaja

-oye dejame!!

-si si lo que quieras... dejo ese tema-_su amiga sonrió con arrogancia había logrado lo que quería pero ella ya había pasado tanto tiempo con Ale que le volteo el asunto_-mejor es ver como fuiste tan frágil y dócil con Kai

-aahhh no soy ni frágil ni dócil-_la comenzaba a zangolotear_-no lo soy no lo soy

Todo el glamour y feminidad del día anterior había quedado en el olvido, su cabello estaba suelto y al estar mojado le provocaba frío, también traía un pantalón de mezclilla amplio con bolsas grandes, como es el estilo de pantalones para hombre y este efectivamente era de hombre y una blusa eso si ajustada color roja pero traía una chamarra que ocultaba su figura

-ahh ya me moje mucho la espalda deja tomo una gorra-_fue a un cuarto contiguo y tomo una gorra negra escondiendo su cabello ahí_-listo

-oye Yuriy dijo que vendría por nosotras, hay que estar listas no?

-si yo ya estoy y tu también no?

-bueno solo decía, ash pero que carácter nada mas se nombra a ese Hiwatari y mira como te pones

-no es cierto!!

Por otra parte Yuriy estaba acostado al lado semi abajo o quien sabe como, de su hermana y Tala que hacia como media hora no sentía enredado entre ellos dos, y es que la verdad tras el desastre se durmieron mientras estaban jugando!!

-hey ustedes dos levántense!!

-ya Yuriy

-yo no fui

-Yurivka nos confundiste?

-ahh?-_se había terminado de desenredar de las cobijas y se veía graciosa_-Tala?

-si ¬¬ y me confundiste con el incompetente de tu hermano

-pero te gane en las 22 de las 25 carreras que hicimos de ultimo minuto

-en fin solo les recuerdo que nos quedamos de ver en media hora con todos...

-Tala-_pronuncio algo dudosa Yurivka_-no es por nada pero quienes todos?

-no se, yo solo se que estaré con Tai, al parecer hoy llega Al de Alemania y sus amigos organizaron una como fiesta podría decirse...

-que no te acuerdas? Por eso tu me dijiste que citara a Diux a las-_en eso ve su reloj_-ahh ya debería de estar en camino!!

-ni lo pienses-_dijo Tala adivinando su petición-_no lo haré!!

-me la debes tu la besaste Tala!!

Afuera estaba pasando Ed quien escucho lo ultimo proclamado por uno de los tres pelirrojos, al parecer Tala se estaba interesando por alguien mas eso le podría resultar provechoso

-"por lo menso Tai ya no tendrá razón de sentirse mal con lo que sucedió..."

-pero eso no quiere decir nada!!

-ohh vamos primo-_dijo la única voz femenina en el cuarto_-conoces nuestras reglas, tu mismo ayudaste y nos obligaste a cumplirlas así que ahora no te hagas para atrás!!

-bien, bien-_bufo algo molesto_-ahora dime

-mmm-_dijo para si el rubio de ojos miel_-eso da muchas cosas que pensar... espero no este engañando a Tai-_siguió su rumbo mas sin embargo una persona semi oculta entre las sombras había escuchado esas palabras_-aun así... "en que estoy pensando hoy llega mi hermano y nos quedamos de ver todos se supone en media hora..."

De la nada o por lo menos así le pareció a Kai, Tai broto con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-entonces que harás hoy? Si la llegas a ver?? La volverás a besar?? Le pedirás que sea tu novia?

-callate Tai, no tengo paciencia

-pero, pero-_le hizo cara de perrito abandonada en la lluvia_-yo quiero saber

-y a mi no me interesa decirte

Dicho eso se retiro del lugar no sin antes hacer gritar a Tai

-por cierto en 25 minutos quedamos en reunirnos todos y dudo quieras ir en pijama

-que??!! Tan pronto ya? Ahh por que no me dijiste??-_aprovecho en una sutil, venganza?-_claro lo único que te interesa es ver a tu novia Aleksy-_saboreo cada palabra y brinco directo al baño de su cuarto_-nos vemos!!

Las cosas que no habían hecho en toda la mañana las terminaron haciendo en esos 20 minutos. Si con esto me refiero a que Tai Yuriy y Yurivka se bañaron vistieron y arreglaron listos para salir, las dos chicas estaban a medio peinar, Yuriy tenia la camisa a medio abotonar, y terminaba de ponerse los zapatos mientras corría junto a su hermana que tiraba su cabello con fuerza para tratar de desenredarlo, y Tai estaba junto a Yurivka en la misma situación

-Tala se me olvido y tu no me recordaste T.T

-si no lo has notado yo también lo olvide ¬¬ U

-por que me hablas tan feo es que ahora ya no me quieres? Por que? Tala por que?

-pues que esperabas?

Esa respuesta sonó algo seca

-tu deberías de saber por que!!-_Tai se puso pálida pensando en que quizá el supo cuando se beso con Ed!!_-así que vamos, que no quiero conocer la histeria de Kai

Ed pasaba por ahí, escucho la hosca respuesta de aquel pelirrojo, tal ves seria por lo que había escuchado de la otra chica que el se comportaba tan frío con Tai, pero ella no se lo merecía...

-además Ale va a venir y tengo que cuidar de ella muy bien-_Tai se sintió confusa desde cuando Tala conocía a Alexa?_-no vaya a ser que tu impulsivo hermano la bese

-pero Tala si tu

Ed desapareció del camino

-ya deja de decirme Tala!! no soy Tala, soy Yuriy!! Y no pienso permitir que tu hermano le arruine la oportunidad a Aleksy para que pueda estar con Al

-sabes Tai que es cierto, ella lo quiere

-Yurivka pero es que el no la quiere!!

-es lo que no podemos asegurar, la trata diferente y lo hemos visto... o por lo menso yo lo he visto

-si Yurivka tienes razón, la trata diferente a como trata a sus amigas, pero tampoco la ve con ojos de anhelo, no la ve como mujer, no la ve como una posible novia-_dijo con una voz llena de pesar_-y eso duele

-aun así tu hermano ayer!!-_dijo Yuriy todo enojado_-menos mal el no estaba, que sino ella se da un tiro... "supongo que debió de ser por mi novia que ahora la quiero tanto... esa loca chica problemática... ha llegado a ser una excelente amiga por no decir que es mi mejor amiga..."

Por fin habían llegado, había subido al coche ahora a dirigirse al aeropuerto, ahí se reunirían con los demás en la sala de vuelos internacionales. Por su parte Tala de por si había tenido que lidiar con ciertas circunstancias que se presentaron...

-"estas chicas son... casi me matan!! Primero Diux o como se llame, se lanzo de nueva cuenta a mi, de seguro que Tai no me confundiría con mi primo"

En otro lugar Tai estornuda

-"somos diferentes, y después de que casi me besa su amiga comenzó a reír como maniaca, separo a esa chiquilla de mi lado y le dijo no seas tonta"

_Flashback_

_Tala después de tanta discusión con su primo termino accediendo, de todas formas el había ayudado o había sido el fundador de esas normas _

_-"claro eso fue cuando solo teníamos como cinco años y nos hacíamos pasar por el uno u otro inclusive cuando teníamos diez... a veces Yurivka tomaba nuestro lugar... o nosotros el de ella... luego cosas menos notorias cambios en ropa y que no fuese tan drástico.. pero estábamos pequeños!!" y ahora me viene con eso!! Y tengo que recoger a la novia de mi primo por que el sigue dormido ¬¬ _

_Bajo del carro y toco el timbre, gracias a dios vivían cerca así que si se hubiera perdido en verdad que su primo lo tacharía de imbécil, y las burlas no cesarían en un buen tiempo _

_-Yuriy!!!-no logro procesar el sonido luego la puerta se abrió y ahora la otra reja una chica lanzándosele a los brazos con una gloriosa sonrisas sus cabellos en forma de cairel con luces blancas se balanceaban de un lugar a otro-te tardaste!! Sabes que a Ale no le agrada eso!! _

_-si Yu-lo vio de pies a cabeza y el pelirrojo sintió que lo barrio-odio que seas así "es en venganza por la espera aunque nos la pasamos hablando de miles de cosas así que jeje aun así Tala tu no me engañas"oye adentro deje hot cakes Diux-interrumpió antes de que la chica besara a Tala-ehh tu Tala no quiero que seas un aprovechado con mis mejores amigas que te pasa?? Tu tienes a Tai que carajos hace coqueteando con la novia de tu primo?? _

_-que?-la chica ya lo tenia en una posición incomoda de hecho su pie quedo en mala posición en ese pequeño escalón y callo al piso de la acera-oye tu!! _

_-que?? O también eres un pervertido aprovechado como tu amigo Carlos? _

_-quien es Carlos? _

_-es el tipo ese pervertido que me beso y no conforme con eso se me tiro encima cando estaba acostada con Tai!! _

_-jaja Kai-se levanto de buena gana-je me imagino que mi niña ya estaba dormida _

_-pues eso parecía _

_-ya volví!! Mi amor-jugaba cerca de su rostro y lo provocaba, ella era una niña coqueta y traviesa, mas no mala-y tu no eres mi lindo Yuriy-y le dio una cachetada-hace rato estaba emocionada _

_-au!! _

_-Diux tranquila!! _

Fin del Flashback

-ahh

-que pasa Tala?

-ohh no mucho mi primo me obliga a venir aquí a recogerlas, tu me tiras, ella me abofetea sobre el hecho me dices pervertido, y ella igual! Además de creer o hablar del hecho inexistente de que no quiero a Tai y voy a terminar con ella haciéndome sobre el hecho ver como un monstruo

-pero así nos quieres no?-_sonrió Alexa_-je ya perdón es que... tu sabes...

-esto y aquello

-si como sea, ya estamos por llegar-_volteo a su lado ahí estaba Alexa ahora no lucia en absoluto como la "princesa" que el día anterior_-te noto nerviosa

-ahh si je

-hay Ale como pago cuéntale!! ¬.¬

-claro como no eres tu la que se incomoda u.ú ¬¬

-bien Tala lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta Al-_resignada hablo Ale_

-Al??

-si Al el hermano de Ed u.ú un amigo muy cercano de Tai, tu novia

-si si se quien es, lo que me sorprende es que tu lo conozcas

-si fuimos juntos al colegio por un tiempo y a veces sigo... ese no es el caso.. el caso es que Al me gusta y se lo quiero decir...

-entonces por que aceptaste el beso de Kai?

-hey calma Tala-_dijo Diux_-que si mal no estoy yo no soy tu novia ni me parezco y aceptaste mi beso y tu dices amar a tu novia, yo por el contrario creía que eras mi Yu u.ú

El camino que hasta determinado punto se le había hecho eterno al pobre de Tala, al cual casi hasta le hicieron creer toda la historia de que quería dejar a Tai y bla, bla, bla; ahora no le parecía mal, las chicas eran agradables y la novia de su primo era linda, siempre sonriente y al parecer muy amante de la música y el baile, pues cada canción con ritmo o sin el en la radio, ella empezaba a bailar era algo cómico, y la otra ponía las cosas cuerdas siendo esto tan extraño ya que ella era la que empezaba a distorsionar los hecho, y hacerlo ver como el malo no era mala persona, por fin llegaron al aeropuerto ahí se encontraron con el resto

-TUUU-_Alexa apunto con el dedo a Kai_-eres un pervertido!!!-_y le soltó una bofetada_, _después corrió con Bryan que cosa rara pero cierta no estaba con Fanny y se oculto tras de el_-Bry el es un pervertido

-ahh esto Ale es que...

Kai solo miraba a Bryan con cara de explicale y cuando estaba a punto de hablar le interrumpió

-no me digas que la niña bonita de ayer eras tu, creo que debí estar ebrio

-que?? Eres un patán cretino abusivo-_Bryan veía la situación algo extrañado no se supone que el era todo eso?_-abusivo falto de tacto

-mmm que agresiva, aunque con esas fachas

-ohh si y tu muy galante no?? perdedor

-con mejor gusto que tu para vestir, si

-claro como si pensaras mucho

-por lo menos no me interesa llamar siempre la atención

-eres un egocéntrico, para que? Solo te crees el mejor y ya

-oh tu que sabes niña boba?

Todos los ahí presentes no cabían del asombro, había alguien, existía la persona, era posible que Kai hablara mas de tres frases con Ale lo único asombroso, era quizá que en verdad se estaba enojando y eso no iba a parar en nada bueno

-"pero por que le responde así mi hermano? esto no es normal... sigue su juego pero esto ya no es un juego, Bryan el se lleva con los dos..."

-no se Tai ella en verdad ya se esta enfadando

Como Trasfondo se podía escuchar a la gente pasar el barbullo, y sobre todo a esos dos discutiendo...

-por lo menos yo me visto a lo que soy, no que tu te vistes como si fueras hombre

-y que? tengo la seguridad para hacer lo que me de la gana

-claro y después que? Te admiro o que?-_dijo con una sorna increíble burlándose terriblemente de ella_-digo, dime que quieres que te haga pesada?

-que me dejes en paz mentecato, imberbe

-ohh la niña ha leído el diccionario, que sorprendente

-no soy una inculta como tu, a mi si me gusta leer

-primero conoce a tu oponente después habla tonta

-que? ahora te debo preguntar como carajos te tiñes el cabello para que se te vea así?

Con Tai y los demás

-uhh Tai lo que dijo

-T.T no me tiño el cabello

-es que Alexa esta un poco fuera de control n.nu-_dijo la de hebras negras con plata_-no creo que a estas alturas sepa muy bien lo que dice

-ni que lo digas, ella puede decirte cosas acertadas

-ED ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ME TIÑO EL CABELLO!!

-calma Tai!! No dije eso!!

-bueno Bryan holograma, me voy con Yuriy, nos llamas si ya llega este Al?

-y que ahora soy tu que?

-eres el amigo de Alexa y novio de Fanny una de mis mejores amigas y sobre todo-_y con una carita tierna de gatito_-una muy buena persona-_Yuriy no veía con buenos ojos la situación_-y por eso si?

-hmp

-gracias!!

-y como sabes que si lo hará?-_espeto celoso Yuriy _

-mmm pues no se siento que es como tu al inicio...-_de ahí ella tomo su mano_-vamos por un café si?

-esta bien, además ya me aburrió esa discusión

-a mi igual

-hey yo los acompaño-_dijo Ed_-además con esos gritos no creo oír a mi hermano

-bien

No solo ellos fueron sino que también fueron Max Rei y Tyson solo por que este ultimo quería ver la discusión en un lugar donde se pudiera sentar.

-si ya me canse de estar de pie, además no se ve todos los días a Kai siendo tan comunicativo!!

-mmm yo no conozco mucho a Kai... pero no se ve del tipo que ande discutiendo así...-_agrego la pelirroja_-me llamo Yurivka -_dijo como leyendo sus mentes y dando con su mirada una advertencia de no digan nada respecto a mi primo y hermano_-pero me gustaría que me contaran...

-si por que no?-_dijo Tyson todo arrogante_-yo te puedo decir mucho sobre el, ja yo soy el mejor...

-Tyson mejor callate-_dijo Ed_-que tu bocaza nos puede meter en problemas...-_y como para callar lo que diría el nipón_-por si no lo has notado estamos rodeados de fans de Kai-_se veían muchas chicas con playeras de te amo Kai_-así que guarda silencio

Por cuestiones de seguridad, Yurivka se puso en medio de los chicos, tomo a uno del brazo al parecer el chico oriental, que después se entero era Rei, a ella la seguían confundiendo con Tala o Yuriy ese par se había pasado cambiarse de lugar en momentos como ese...

-"y que decir cuando ellos no podían? a mi me toco hacerles el paro T.T"Rei

Las chicas que creyeron que era Tala dejaron de verlos

-a donde vamos?

-oh ya llegamos solo dimos la vuelta para llegar a las mesas del café es solo que todo estaba cerrado, y de aquí se puede ver la discusión, y las puertas para cuando llegue Al

-aja si claro yo me tiño el pelo, pero tu lo has de haber hecho tan mal que por eso lo escondes en esa fea gorra!!

-retractate de lo que has dicho!!!

-no no lo haré-_ya no hallaba mas formas de molestarla o insultarla_-plana-_dijo pues no había que negarlo con esa chamarra puesta es cierto se veía delgadita y toda menudita como si fuera frágil pero ocultaba la forma de su cuerpo_-"en que demonios me vine a fijar"

-eres un tarado!! Pervertido ero!!!

-lo serás tu boba-_y le quito la gorra_-para que no ocultes tu fealdad "si debí estar loco ayer además estaba diferente de seguro... hmp no se vera bien hoy, ayer yo estaba mal y Bryan el fue el culpable"-_pronto pudo ver como el mojado cabello de la chica le caía sobre sus hombros y rostro y no pudo evitar sentir que sus carrizos adquirieran un leve tono rosa_-mmm que raro...

-ahh tonto esta mojado mi cabello!! dame mi gorra!! No quiero que me de frío!!

Kai jugaba con ella, la chica no era nada fuerte comparada a el, además de que el le llevaba quince centímetros de estatura, no quería que se colocara la "horrible gorra" porque realmente le parecía adorable, cosa que jamás admitiría... además le estaba haciendo pagar por la bofetada

-vaya Ale parece que te creció el cabello!

-_Ale por unos segundos dejo de pelear contra Kai y le puso atención_-lo que pasa es que cuando se seca se enchina, y ya no se ve muy largo...-_vio que Kai bajo la guardia y se lanzo en busca de su gorra_-si!

Pero no fue así, atrás de Kai estaba pasando un carrito vacío para cargar las maletas, en el momento justo en que ella se lanzo por su gorra el estaba distraído, así que no la vio venir cuando lo noto se hizo un paso para atrás, dando con el ya mencionado carro, ella le cayo encima y el termino sobre el suelo, y para hacerlo mas divertido encima del carro con ella encima y para terminar este hermoso cuadro Al iba llegando.

-pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?-_se encontró con que Kai abrazaba a la chica esta estaba sobre su pecho y parecía al tiempo encogerse en si misma su cabello estaba revuelto, el rostro de Kai estaba rojo ya fuere de ira o vergüenza, su ropa desaliñada_-Ale?-_fue corriendo con ella pero freno a metro y medio de llegar con ella_-que pasa estas bien?

-"se tenso pero si ella no conoce a Al, siento como trata de empujarme.. pero que pasa?"-_cuando ella iba a pronunciar a penas un Al Kai levanto el rostro y le cerro la boca con la suya-"_no importa"

Ella siquiera había podido decir Al, cuando el ya se había levantado sin saber exactamente que era lo que hacia, se acerco a sus labios y ella al ver su repentino acercamiento cerro la boca, el con inusitada pasión se aferro a sus labios en una voraz batalla, en la que se podría autonombrar el vencedor si la sumisión o renuencia a la batalla contara como victoria, mas sin embargo no era así, le frustraba el que ella no respondiera a su beso, y mas frustrante era saber que el día anterior ella había correspondido sin siquiera chistar. Mientras que en esos momentos ella no dejaba de removerse en su pecho, si de por si su ropa ya se había desaliñado, ahora la de ella permitía verla, aquella molesta chamarra comenzaba a ceder en el cierre entre mas se movía, el mantenía el equilibrio gracias al brazo que tenia de apoyo atrás y el otro impedía que la niña se le fuera escapar.

Si era mas que obvio que estaba abusando de su fuerza para retenerla, y con la misma tratar de someterla.

PoV Diux

En verdad juro que no lo puedo creer, ella se le lanzo en busca de su gorra, el se sorprendió estaba desprevenido, dio medio paso atrás cruzaba un carrito de maletas vacío, cayeron y este desapareció después de unos segundos, Kai se había dado un buen golpe mas sin embargo busco la manera de protegerla esto es raro.

Algo extraño esta pasando y el silencio parece extenderse, puedo jurar que lo único que puedo escuchar es a ellos!! Y es Kai!!! No me cabe en la cabeza, yo recuerdo haberte conocido cuando era pequeña, tu no solías a ser así y ahora la estas forzando?? No entiendo estas abusando de ser mas fuerte!!

Fin del PoV Diux

PoV Tai

Mi hermano que demonios es lo que esta haciendo??por otro lado Al se ve algo extraño y los demás no hablan por favor Bryan has algo. Bryan!! Lo muevo el tiene que hacer algo

-has algo!!!

-no puedo... no por ahora...-me mira con preocupación

Esto esta muy tenso

Fin del PoV Tai

Kai forzaba a la chica a que le correspondiera, su desesperación por poder acceder a su boca era increíble, no entendía nada, solo deseaba darle a entender a Alphonse que ella era **suya** que no se atreviera a acercarse a ella que terminara de entender **que le pertenecía** que era suya y de nadie mas

PoV Kai

Me estoy desesperando, hmp aunque al parecer ya se canso de pelear contra una causa perdida... muerdo sus labios y ella como lo esperaba termina por acceder, espero no haberla lastimado mucho, comienzo a jugar con su lengua, sus labios, puedo sentir que su cuerpo ya no esta tenso de ira, parece que esta se esfumo y fue reemplazada por otra cosa, quizá resignación?? No importa.

Sentir como esta sentada sobre mi, y yo rodeando su cintura, que por cierto es muy estrecha... me hace sentir bien

Fin del PoV Kai

Fácilmente se puede ver el desarrollo del beso desde la negación a la aceptación? Resignación? Kai hace ver que es lo primero, _aceptación_ que tal ves se habían enfadado y el con ese beso logro hacerla cambiar de parecer, cuando aflojo el agarre en su cintura ella lo empujo levemente, su cabello impedía que los demás viesen su mirada pero no a el, el veía su tristeza, su indignación, su desespero.

-nos vemos-_dijo en un suspiro y se levanto en busca de Bryan y lo jalo_-ven

-si

-que esta pasando aquí?-_el siempre pacifico Al estaba hablando en un tono molesto_-Kai?

-que_?-se levanto y sacudió el pantalón y al escuchar un ligero sonido de algo al caer recogió el mencionado objeto_-hmp

-que le has hecho a Alexa?

-el que discuta con mi novia no te incumbe

-pero!!

-lo de nosotros, nuestro es, no te metas.

Las cosas se centraban en diferentes puntos: Bryan en Ale, Diux y Yura, en Ale y la discusión de Kai y Al, la bola que estaba en el café veían con suma atención a los dos chicos, hasta que Ed se paro frente a su hermano y en un mudo acuerdo por callar, lo distrajo con un

-mejor dinos como te ha ido en tu viaje?

-"bien Ed entendiste el punto enano"

-"mas vale que tu cumplas también"

La tensión se había cortado, regresaron los sonidos y los músculos se relajaron. Pero por otra parte Bryan estaba de lo peor por querer ayudar a dos de sus amigos, había creado una guerra mundial al parecer

-Bryan!!-_lo abrazo con fuerza y el no decía nada_-fue horrible-_su cuerpo temblaba y Bryan solo la acerco mas a si_-me sentí débil, frágil, tonta, incapaz de poder defenderme de decir no!! impotente!! no pude hacer nada

-por mas fuerte que seas...

-lo se pero aun así-_ella sentía sus ojos acuosos su orgullo lo había pisoteado aquel ser sentía que no poseía dignidad como fue posible que no se pudo defender era lo que su mente reclamaba _

Bryan suspiro esto seria un problema que tenia que arreglar, no permitiría que Kai lastimara no a su nee-chan aunque también fue él el causante de todo el desastre.

**_Fin del capitulo_**

****

****

* * *

espero que els haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios, Bryan ya deja a Fanny!!!

B: ehh tu a lo tuyo!! que no memeto en tus cosas

A: en fin dejen reviews!!


	3. 24 de Diciembre

Hola aqui estoy con un nuevo capituloespero no haber demorado tanto... entre otras espero Taiq ue te este gustando tu fict que mas? oh demo me duele horrible la cabeza pero aqui esta sin mas retraso

K: bien como dice la molestia aqi empieza el capitulo...

A:no soy una molestia ¬¬ amargado, hmp en fin eso no me interesa lo que me ineresa es ssaber si logre elevarle el animo a Tai, je en si es por ti que procure apurarme y sin ti molestandome en e messenger en buen plan pues es dificil y mira que aun ais aqui estoy no tan retrasada

K: si lo que sea ahora deja que lean no?

A: amargado ¬¬

K: el fict...

* * *

**24 de Diciembre Mision: Cena Navideña Familiar**

Ahora se encontraba en casa de su amiga, estaba algo nerviosa cabía denotarlo, su kimono azul se adhería a su cuerpo y los escotes de los costados llegaban a un lugar insinuante; sus zapatillas doradas de tacón bajo, y su cabello arreglado en una media cola con un par de mechones en forma de lindos caireles, sus uñas pintadas al color del vestido hacían juego, la hacían ver hermosa.

Ella se había retrasado intencionalmente al sacar sus cosas del auto y ahora estaba sola en la gran entrada, suspiro resignada. Ese día al igual que el anterior tendría que levantar el teatro.

-veamos retomemos como es que termine en esto-_un trío de pelirrojos había escuchado eso aun no les cuadraba la historia de que Kai y Alexa eran novios_-"recapitulemos mi vida... no mejor solo el día de ayer si..."

Flashback

_Alexa se había ido con Bryan, este había logrado calmarla en eso pueden sentir que los demás se acercan. _

_-Bry ayudame tengo que hablar con Kai... hay una escena que montar-el la miro mal, solo se haría daño-te juro que se las cobro después, por el momento es mi novio _

_-bien, bien quieres que los deje a solas no?-el se acerco a toda la bola-ehh tu inútil-en eso voltearon Ed y Al-ustedes no, este inútil-jalo a Kai-no se que este pasando-dijo en un susurro-pero no juegues con ella-alzo la voz-tu novia te espera creo que tienen cosas que arreglar no? _

_Todos podían ver que Bryan estaba molesto, hacia tiempo había dejado de basar su relación amistosa con Kai en insultos. _

_-hmp no te interesa _

_-me interesa idiota _

_-"que pasa aquí Bryan? Cuidando de esa chica sin perversiones?" _

_-dile que se cierre la chaqueta-pronuncio como un hermano sobre protector _

_-por que? _

_La discusión en partes la lograban escuchar toda la bola, y otra no. Lo que se alcanzo a entender con esa entrecortada platica fue: _

_1 Bryan sabia de la relación de esos dos _

_2 Bryan era como un hermano sobre protector _

_3 Kai había hecho algo malo para que Bryan sacara a relucir ese lado _

_4 La chica iba a perdonar lo que quiera que fuere que hubiese hecho mal _

_5 Bryan mataría a Kai si la lastimaba y este estaba conciente y aun así seguía le importaba la chica sobre la amistad _

_-ahh-dejo escapar un suspiro-"bien con eso ya están todos, al parecer los que cayeron están mas seguros falta ver que los incrédulos crean, por lo menos el que sabe es Bryan"-sintió la escrutadota mirada de Tai-"bien y mi hermana... aunque tal ves pueda engañarle de resto esta solo la chica amiga de mi seudo novia. Ellas dos junto a Bryan es seguro que saben nuestra mentira... los tarados de sus novios no estaban así que si regresaron lo vieron como pelea de novios y reconciliación...después de todo, escuchar a Tailime no es tan malo e inútil" _

_-hasta que llegas Carlos-dice con sonrisa de medio lado-tardaste siglos en llegar aquí _

_-tenia que ver por cosas que seguramente no entenderías... "estúpida boca quieres conquistarla no mandarla al carajo..." _

_-ne olvida engañar a Tai, o Diux Bryan nos encubrirá _

_-pareces estar habituada a manipular lo que piense la gente _

_-hmp te da igual, no te interesa conocerme...-dijo en un tono ácido-de todas formas tendremos que pasar hoy largo rato hablando de lo mas importante, no queremos fallos ambos por orgullosos... _

_-mmm así que lo descubriste _

_-no era tan difícil... _

_-aun así a Tai hay que hacerle, realmente creer que si nos conocíamos de antes... no es muy prudente... _

_-Andrea de igual forma me estaba molestando contigo puede tomarlo como que en verdad te conocía... y era mi secreto _

_-la razón por la que nos conocemos y somos novios? _

_-tenia ganas de un beso _

_-"y por eso no me rechazo el día anterior, es útil ella no me rechazo por que somos pareja pero se fue por que estaba molesta"-en eso bajo un poco la vista y pudo ver ese pronunciado escote que develaba aquel lunar en uno de los senos de la chica, carraspeo al garganta-dijo Bryan que te cerraras la chamarra-miraba a otro lado-bien y que piensas? _

_-ah-se sonrojo mucho y cerro de inmediato la misma-bien pues no se donde sueles ir? _

_-a parques-reprimió lo demás pero la mirada de ella le demostraba y recordaba que era importante-solitarios odio a la gente, así que yo estaba paseando tu ibas ahí _

_-y por andar fantaseando chocamos _

_-ahh un tipo paso y, te falto al respeto me cabré por que era el mismo imbécil que le había faltado al respeto a Tai _

_-y como yo andaba con ganas de un beso, terminamos besándonos _

_-llegamos a la realidad, y no nos pareció tan desagradable seguimos frecuentándolo, pero digamos que es hasta hoy donde lo terminamos de formalizar con _

_-la escena de celos que hiciste frente a Al, antes era algo así como un acuerdo... _

_-me parece...-tenia los brazos a los costados-hmp _

_-ahh tonto-ella con ayuda de su hombro se logro meter entre los brazos de Hiwatari quedar entre su pecho y el brazo izquierdo era cómodo-hey _

_-Hm.? _

_Los otros ya estaban muy cerca ella golpeo la parte baja de la espalda del mayor y este se giro un poco como para verla, le sonrió de medio lado y con su brazo izquierdo la cargo logrando así que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos _

_-"venganza por el golpe" linda me perdonas?-esas palabras casi se le ahogaron en la boca _

_-"parece que el ambiente se tenso es acaso que el no es de hacer eso?"-llevo una de sus manos al rostro del otro. Tai Bry!!! Gritaba su mente pidiendo ayuda-claro _

_-em perdón la interrupción-dijo un molesto Bryan- pero si no lo recuerdan tortolitas-dijo con gran desagrado-vinimos por Al no sus ridículas escenas... _

_-jaja hay Bry!!-dijo Alexa que quien sabe como se había librado de Kai y ahora tomaba del brazo a su amigo del alma _

Fin del Flashback

-ahh Kai "no te conozco ni de dos días y has hecho que este en un gran lió"-_suspiro y sonó tan enamorado ese par de palabras que los rusos pelirrojos no tardaron en rodearla aun había algo que no les cuadraba_-chto? (que?)

-no entendemos ciertas cosas-_comenzó la chica_-así que...

-Yurivka no des vueltas al asunto, siendo eso tan simple, no entendemos como es que se hicieron novios, es incongruente...

-jeje es que... bueno-_miro a su querido amigo Yuriy con esa carita de niña problemática_- es que

-dejame adivinar, te metiste en problemas por tu imprudencia-_dijo Yuriy_-y terminaste con el

-claro y Kai tan dejado

-Tala!! Ni que ella fuera fea

-bueno yo no dije eso Yuk-_que es como de cariño le decían a Yurivka_

- me has dicho fea T.T

-oye no espera no!!-_dijo Tala_ _ahora dirigiéndose a Alexa_-"Tai tenia razón ella tiene una peculiar forma de enredarte en cosas que terminas no sabiendo que pensar..."

-_suspiro cansada, tendría que empezar con su teatro por no decir que mentir_-ahh...bueno no se si recuerdan que yo tenia ganas de un beso-_mira a los gemelos_-bueno pues resulta que

-a ver-_dijo la chica pelirroja_-deja y adivino, un día te encontraste a Kai en un parque te metiste en una de tus fantasías despierta, lo imaginaste como Al y lo besaste, y como alguien los vio desde ahí se hicieron novios

En eso llega Kai le dolió a su orgullo, si solo a su orgullo que dijera eso o por lo menos es lo que decía, pues la mocosa poco le importaba, solo importaba su pequeña meta...

-"sin embargo quedamos en algo así, no precisamente esa historia" hmp fue algo así sin embargo no les importa

Los pelirrojos los veían si eran novios desde hacia... no importaba el tiempo como es posible que ninguno de todos los que eran no se hubieran dado cuenta?, al parecer el único enterado era Bryan, y este no estaba muy contento que digamos.

-hey a mi no me engañas amiga de Tai, entonces ayer en la tarde que fui por ti por que le decías Carlos a Kai? y por que le decías pervertido? y sobre todo-_ella pateo a Tala_-au

-oye!! Callate-_evito que dijera lo enamorada que estaba de Al_

-ah con que dijiste eso de mi-_la miro con una cara poco agradable a ella eso la asusto mientras a Kai solo le divertía_-y después yo era el villano no?

-es que-_se hacia chiquita_ "demonios me siento inofensiva al lado de esa mirada, no quiero que... hey momento" tu eres el culpable... no querías nada serio conmigo-_cruzo los brazos y le dio un poco la espalda _

-que estuvieras molesta por...

-oye es importante lo sabias?? Esas cuatro palabras son importantes para mi-_dijo con voz dolida_-"en verdad que es lindo que te lo digan en un momento mágico aunque suene a cuento de hadas"

-Leksy vamos-_dijo acercando a la chica_-quieres ser mi novia?-_susurro a su oído de pronto recordó a los pelirrojos, se sentía incomodo se dejo llevar mucho por la supuesta actuación_-hmp-_los miro fríamente_-es privado saben?

-si-_dijo mientras estaba ida_-"ahh esto es privado se supone. No creo posible el que este de acuerdo con este pervertido"

-wow Kai tu novia te acaba de decir que si-_tenia palomitas y misteriosamente estaban ahí no solo ella sino Tai, Diux y Fanny_-gustan chicas-_estaban cómodamente sentadas en unos asientos_-ohh perdón prosigan

-no somos teatro-_inconscientemente Kai la puso atrás de si_-esto no les incumbe

-ohh claro que si Kai-_dijo Tai con picardía_-eres mi amigo, mi hermano, y ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que estoy aquí... así que sí, si me interesa

-bueno Kai no hagas esperar a tu damisela-_dijo irónico Tala que estaba atrás de Tai_-por cierto Tai por que no te compras un kimono como ese?-_a Tai se le subieron los colores al rostro_-ustedes sigan...

-pero si, si continúan. Que no ves Tala que el la pone detrás de el para protegerla de...-_pronuncio algo dudosa al siguiente palabra_-nosotros? Pero si el es el que le hace daño

-cierto Diux-_dijo Bryan que se coloco detrás del asiento de Fanny_-que haces aquí estrella?

-viendo una novela romántica-_contesto Fanny_

Kai se había quedado pensando en como carajos termino en esa situación? no sabia como manejarla, y luego con lo dicho por Tala, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la chica que estaba parcialmente escondida tras de si y sonrojarse un poco tras ver esas aberturas a los costados eran muy llamativas...

-"lindas piernas carajo deja repensar en ello pero se ve" Tala eres un pervertido deja a mi hermana en paz!!

-yo no he hecho nada!!

-el pervertido será otro...-_acoto Bryan pues para haber dicho eso debió de tener mente perversa_

-"demonios tengo que pararlos"oh Yu has algo, no deja a Diux-_este el miro con cara de oye estoy ocupado_-Bryan!! Ya no quieres escuchar como se declara Kai? Digo si mal no recuerdo ese tarado no ha sido capas de decírselo formalmente

-no siempre son necesarias las palabras!! "demonios eso se entiende como si yo estuviera en verdad interesado por ella"

-ya Kai por favor!!-_el solo se cruzo de brazos ella tenia razón era absurdo pelear_-gracias -"que lindo... por lo menos podemos trabajar en equipo..."

-nos vemos-_le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció_-"esto es muy complicado... por eso no quiero tener ninguna novia, no quiero relaciones afectivas de ese tipo son una perdida de tiempo, y argumentos absurdos"

Dicho y hecho aquello, el joven bicolor de ya 19 años salio de escena escapando una vez mas de la cena de navidad, ellos simplemente regresaron a sus ocupaciones, y Alexa se quedo ahí a la mitad de la nada dejando que su pasos la llevaran tras de el grupo que eran sus amigos, en eso ella que miraba como un pie avanzaba mientras otro quedaba atrás no se percato cuando Alphonse el amor de su vida como ella solía llamarlo, estaba ahí a unos pasos de distancia, y se estampo con el.

-au-_se quejo pues el chico le piso el pie_-mi campo de inmunidad cada ves se deteriora mas... que problemático...

-Ale lo siento

-ah?, je hola Al!!-_un pequeño sonrojo asomo a su rostro, mismo que fue visto por Ed que se había encargado de jalar a Tai_-perdona ayer por no estar mucho tiempo contigo en verdad que te quiero mucho y te extrañe!!! Ya ves que malo eres que me dejas solita u.u

-no no es eso Ale!! Y por que dices que no te quiero? Si sí te quiero!!

-ahh yo nunca hable de eso. Pero gracias jaja-_le causaba gracia el que su tan trillado drama permitiera que con algo parecido ellos lo completaran_-hay Al ya ves... ni me escuchas no, no, no

-Ale-_dijo en un tono mas grave_-yo...

Ed había estado hablando con Al decía que quería comprobar algo, el obvio se negó pero cuando le dijo que era posible que Kai estuviera manipulando a Ale, aquella amiga con la que podía hablar de lo que sea sin importar que lo hicieran muy esporádicamente, o que su amistado fuera por momentos. Su idea cambio por completo, así fue como Ed termino empujándolo y el termino pisándola

-perdón por haberte pisado-_se sentía nervioso su hermano le dijo que el tenia la intuición de que antes que partiera Alexa sentía algo por el_-pero dime...

-sabes, ya quiero abrir los regalos!!! Mis papas trajeron todas nuestras cosas para acá... supongo que fue genial de cierto bizarro modo que mis hermanos no pudieran estar... no te da emoción? Je

-pues si...

-espero no te moleste que solo sea un detalle sabes son muchos!!

-no claro que no pero me apena que yo no te haya comprado nada

-no hay cuidado

Por su parte Ed que tenia entre sus brazos a una capturada Tai, escuchaba, veía y analizaba todo lo que estaba su disposición, es cierto ella actuaba diferente con su hermano, y a veces se sonrojaba pero nada comparado con lo que vio que sucedía con Kai... por que era cierto incluso el se quedo viendo como actuaban esos dos, fue por eso que alcanzo a Tai y empujo a su hermano hacia la chica, que sin querer se había quedado mas atrás de lo previsto.

-"y deberían ganarse el oscar si es que mienten, como yo se que lo hacen, pero fue muy real..."

Tai empezaba a moverse algo inquieta, no sabia ni que era lo que tenia en la cabeza, y estaba por protestar

-Tai... no se que este pasando pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, deseo no perderte pero no quisiera causarte inconvenientes sabes? Es navidad y yo te doy mi regalo

-ah?

-si

El se acerco lentamente la tomo lo mas delicado que pudo. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, y empezó a robarle un dulce beso que no fue correspondido al inicio, para terminar en un dulce contacto

-oye!

-sht te pueden oír

En eso la vos de Roxana se dejo oír, un llamado a todos los jóvenes de esa casa estos al escucharla se reunieron con presteza en la sala principal.

-si que pasa?-_dijo Yurivka_-por que el drama?

-hmp-_Roxana que solía ser muy alegre, abierta y condescendiente. En esos momentos demostraba su carácter oculto. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar sonoramente, toser o estornudar. Todos los ojos fijos en ella-_bien, como ya saben siempre es costumbre la cena. Cena que en esta ocasión no pienso empezar si no encuentro a Kai

Todos sospechaban que tendrían que hacerlo si deseaban vivir, era mas peligrosa ella de aquella runa que tratar de que Kai estuviera en la cena, y eso era mucho decir. Preferir la furia de Kai que la de su madre...

-bien esta ves no quiero nada de pretextos de no lo encontré ni nada, quiero que este aquí-_recibió un asentimiento general_-digamos será su misión en lo que terminamos la cena y preparativos-_dijo con su aire jovial de siempre para cambiar nuevamente_-en fin si no encuentran a Kai no pueden abrir ninguno de ustedes sus regalos ni salir de aquí... obvio no pueden ir a su fiesta particular... -_con esto termino de convencerlos_- y para que sea mas motivante

-que tan rápido lo tenemos que encontrar?-_dijo dudoso Tala_-cuanto tiempo disponemos? "aquí hay gato encerrado"

-de aquí a las 11, no se apuren apenas son las 9 tienen dos horas n.n

-bueno-_dijo Yuk_-esto es como un concurso también no? "por que para que diga lo de los incentivos... tiene que serlo"

-ohh claro quien lo traiga obtendrá un premio: para Fanny habrá una botella de tu mas querido licor obviamente selecto, para Yuk habrá este disco-_saco el disco ni nigthwish_-el primero autografiado...

-yo lo quiero no lo tengo!!

-para Tala Bryan y Yuriy esta botella especial de vodka si es ruso y es su favorito

-no puede ser-_los tres tuvieron una regresión donde cayeron ante el poder sutil_ (A: aja ¬¬ U) _del vodka, su primera borrachera_-lo quiero

-Tai.. que tengo para ti? No preguntes por que, pero me llego la sugerencia de que te diera un kimono rosa_-lo mostró y estaba divino Tai se puso roja al recordar el comentario de Tala_-Diux... tu que querrías? Algo así como una caja de chocolates de repostería?-_los mostró_-y tu Ale... no querías alejandrita?-_y mostró un dije que contenía la susodicha piedra_- para los hermanos Elric no son buenos incentivos estos relojes-_ella sabia que los suyos en una pelea, o algo extraño los habían perdido. Pero ella como siempre precavida, lista, o de memoria fotográfica los replico_-que opinan?

En menos de tres segundos todos deseaban encontrar a Kai, tenían que hacerlo deseaban el premio, tanto que habían olvidado lo que ocurriría si no lo encontraban.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y Alexa se había hartado, no tenia ni idea de cuando había sido la primera o ultima ves en que había encontrado a Tai entre los brazos de Tala o siendo rescatada por Ed, al parecer ese lugar tenia miles de trampas y escondrijos, ella solo deseaba un lugar tranquilo, y en un lugar bastante obscuro pudo ver una escalera que se dirigía al techo, sin dudarlo, a pesar de lo maltrecha que se veía se dispuso a subir. Acomodo su kimono dejando que las aberturas reposaran tranquilas sobre su cadera, y dejando ver su licra negra para que el ascenso no le fuera tan difícil

-yo por mi, ya me canse de estar buscando al que desbroto... si por su culpa ni podremos abrir los regalos o festejar, nadie me quitara el gusto de ver la noche en el lugar mas alto... hmp

Por su parte ahora se encontraba Yurivka perdida en algún lugar de la casa junto a Max, que no dejaba de temblar, es cierto el lugar se veía un poco tétrico abandonado y escabroso

-"no hay luz y parece que nadie ha entrado aquí por años, pero tampoco es para que este así uou" BUH

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH

-oh vamos Max que puede pasarte? No te vas a morir, te lo aseguro

-si claro, si aun recuerdo en el castillo de Jonny casi caemos en un agujero donde habían espadas al final...

-es un castillo antiguo era lógico que aun tuviera lugares como ese, pero esto no ha de pasar de tener 50 años es relativamente nueva

Escuchan un clic y como unos engranes empiezan a moverse, una compuerta se abre haciendo de donde pisaban una resbaladilla, y llevándolos de inmediato a una caída segura fuera de la casa, en ese momento Yurivka si se asusto, Max saco su blade dio un perfecto tiro y logro presionar un botón que decía SH el lugar se volvía mas obscuro y parecían ir en un túnel que era angosto

-bien hecho Draciel-_pero al igual que la vez anterior Draciel advirtió del paradero_-demonios llegaremos a un lugar con agua, aguanta la respiración

-que agua? Profunda?-_dijo con un ligero nerviosismo_

Por otra parte Tai que estaba con Ed escucho eso, y corrió a una especie de mapa luminoso, pero sin quererlo movió una estatuilla, y Ed se acerco a salvarla sin saber, que ahora ellos le harían compañía a los dos que caían, Ed había logrado poner a Tai encima de el para que esta no se lastimara

-demonios

-Tai?-_dijo algo conmocionada Yurivka_-eres tu?

-si-_estaba molesta_-sin querer active una trampa, abuelo loco sus ideas de entrenar a Kai...

-llegaremos a donde?

-a la alberca del patio de atrás de la casa, al parecer solo les hice dar una vuelta mas...

-ahh bueno una alberca-_medito las palabras_-alberca?!?!

En eso ella se levanto un poco, a punto estuvo de matarse con un saliente pico de metal, de no ser por que Max logro ponerla bajo si, girando y maniobrando quien sabe como.

-estas bien?-_pregunto un dudoso Max_-

-aguanten al respiración!!-_grito Tai_

Y así fue como terminaron en la mitad de esa gran alberca, Yurivka no sabia nadar pero excelente acatando ordenes, al estar todos sumergidos ella abrió los ojos encontrándose rodeada de agua, agua y más agua y ella sin saber nadar veía como su pantalón y esa tipo falda de encima ondeaba al igual que veía como el atuendo de Tai hacia entretenidas figuras en el agua, vio como Ed tomo a Tai al parecer el tampoco sabia nadar ella sentía que solo se hundía y hundía pero ni idea de que hacer le dijeron aguanta la respiración pero de ahí no mas, no perdía la calma tal ves por que así fue como la educaron pero...

-demonios Ed que no sabes nadar?

-no

-hey no han visto a Yuk?

-no Max-_dijo la sutil voz de Tai_-puedo encargártela yo me las arreglo con este enano que no sabe nadar

-a quien le dices que es mas pequeño que un copo de nieve!!!!

Eso solo provoco que a Tai y Max les apareciera una gran gota anime, después de eso Max se sumergió en el agua y encontró a Yurivka, la cual parecía sumida en un mundo de reflexiones, parecía que había olvidado respirar

-"tengo que sacarla de ahí... pareciera que ni siquiera piensa en que se esta ahogando, parece recordar muchas cosas"

-"en la abadía Boris me metió en el agua helada en ese lago... yo sabia nadar... pero el hielo se hizo presente después desperté en el hospital"

Poco tiempo paso y ya todos estaban fuera del agua, estaban empapados y ni por luces se notaba el arreglo que se habían hecho, eso seria problemático, Max que había estado alguna ves merodeando por ahí encontró un cuarto que les seria de utilidad.

-bien parece que es un buen sitio no?

-claro con ropa del medioevo ¬¬

-bueno Yuk calmate

-pero TAI!!

-además no deberías de estar mas traumada por casi ahogarte?-_reclamo su amiga quien seguía preocupada_

-ahh eso... mira!!

Así fue como desvió la atención de todos al techo, donde podían ver la silueta de una chica y un chico, se apreciaba como la tela de sus atuendos danzaba al aire, de el su larga e inseparable bufanda. Ahí lo que sucedía era lo siguiente:

-ohh genial me busco un lugar para estar sola y te encuentro ¬¬

-hmp si diré lo mismo, molestia

-pero no te quería encontrar y ahí si desbrotas-_cruzo sus brazos para que su gesto pareciera más molesto_-"pero la verdad muero de frío"

-como llegaste aquí?-_su voz sonó muy indiferente_

-caminando-_dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio_

-hmp

-sabes tu casa es una locura...-_se quedo pensando y vio el gesto de fastidio de su interlocutor_-es divertida

-claro si no te mata

-bueno...-_en eso un airecillo mas fresco la hizo sacudir_-que no tienes frío??

-hmp-_el se acerco a ella, ella tal ves con algo de temor retrocedió casi cae_-ten cuidado estamos en un cuarto piso-_una ves que ella retomo el equilibrio en el filo del edificio asintió y busco un lugar mas seguro_-espera-_se quito la bufanda y empezó a enredara en el cuello de ella_-conservaras un poco el calor en lo que regresas a la cena

-que no vendrás?

-no te has enterado?

-de que?

-hmp

Ella procuro alcanzarlo y el característico clic se hizo presente, Kai se percato de ello la tomo en sus brazos y ambos cayeron por un túnel

-pero que problemática eres "y este lugar tan poco lleno de trampas mortales ¬¬"

-bueno que si tu-_sin embargo, el sonrojo del cual había sido presa desde que el le coloco su bufanda, solo se acrecentó_-y donde llegaremos?-_sentía algo de vértigo, pero el sentirse entre los brazos de el la tranquilizaba_-"vaya el no es tan malo ni pervertido"

-"no es tan molesta... y no ha entrado en pánico...no recuerdo a donde nos lleva este túnel..."

Por otra parte en una sala de estar, se habían reunido todos, los tres pelirrojos, los tres rubios dos peliazules, Diux, Fanny y Bryan

-lo encontraron?-_pregunto molesto Bryan_

-no-_respondieron a coro en un tono de fastidio_

-hey no escuchan algo raro-_dijo Diux para calmar la tensión _

-si ese-_tenia entre sus brazos a Fanny_-idiota... "el muy desgraciado desapareció y si es pro eso que ella aun no llega pro culpa de ese"

En eso de una especie de chimenea o cuadro o algo raro se escucha un

-demonios-_el túnel se hacia mas ancho y la caída era bastante pronunciada, como se las ingenio quien sabe? pero a ella la cargaba de novia, cayo con suma elegancia detrás de la supuesta chimenea con llamativo cuadro_-y ahora?

-KAI-_Tai se encargo de mover una palanca y digamos que giro todo dejándolo a el con ella en brazos_-Kai!!

En eso llego Verónica que justo había logrado terminar de ajustar su cámara

-volteen y digan vodka

Se escucho un flash que los dejo ciegos, y un estupefacto Kai, cuando en eso llego su madre, el bajaba a Alexa de sus brazos dejándole en una situación comprometedora

-me alegra que tu novia-_y todos hicieron un gesto de sht no lo digas_-te haya convencido junto a tus amigos de venir a cenar, hubiera sido una pena cancelar toda su fiesta por tu culpa... "al parecer los padres de Alexa siguen sin ser muy abiertos en eso de relaciones de noviazgo..."

Y tanto Verónica como su madre salieron, Kai miro a todos no traían muy buena pinta

-ustedes decidieron buscarme

-si teme, no teníamos mucha opción-_dijo el dueño de Dragón_-ya que

No tomo mucho en cuenta que realmente si había afectado al bicolor, que se recordó a si mismo en una de las reprimendas de su abuelo, o la primera ves que lo mando a la abadía.

-gracias Kai-_dijo sonriendo Alexa_-así la espera no ha sido mala

-Alexa-_dijo la pelirroja_-casi muero... y sobre el hecho estoy empapada

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del deplorable estado de los demás, los únicos que se salvaban con honores eran Kai por estar en un lugar seguro y que conocía a la perfección, Alexa por su "campo de inmunidad"o atención suertuda, Fanny que todo el tiempo estuvo con Bryan y este bueno... si unos no estaban empapados por lo menos llenos de polvo si

-jeje bueno, aun queda tiempo no??

-Tai se ve preciosa-_ella si había tomado un vestido que estaba por ahí_-y lo mejor es que eres mía-_dijo con un tono juguetón Tala-_aunque eres muy peligrosa

Tras una media hora todos volvieron a estar presentables, la cena dio su inicio y esta vez Kai aunque por parte obligado, se la pasaba bien, la chica a su lado era agradable, y extraña le recordaba a Tai en ocasiones...

Esa fue una muy linda cena de navidad, que compartieron sin igual a las doce campanadas atragantarse con las uvas, después brindar y a la fiesta que tenían preparada. Ya seria después de terminar molidos por tanta diversión, dormirían y despertarían solo para abrir regalos...

-"regalos... espero...

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

A: Bueno ahi termina este capitulo espero ue lo hayan disfrutado y Brujix no seas floja mandame un review ¬¬ o cumple el reto 

K: que tia tan problematica

A: mira quien lo dice

B: el que nos hizo hacer una odisea

K: insisto no pedi que me buscaran

T: bueno y aquie el fin del episodio tres

K: Tai esto no es television ¬¬


	4. 25 de Diciembre

Hola Tai tal como te dije hace algunas horas pro medio de un mail aqui esta corregido y aumendtado ajja en fin este pues me gustaria dedicarlo a Diux y Fanny

K: y aqui esta el fict

* * *

**24/25 de Diciembre "La fiesta y cruda, la cruda realidad del dia siguiente"**

-"regalos... espero... 

regalos solo espero no meter la pata con el que le daré a ella, de todas formas no la conozco muy bien. Aunque recuerdo que menciono ser aficionada a la mineralogía, espero que la cadena con el dije de esa cosa amarilla... que me parece se llamaba ámbar... no quede mal"

Si el tiempo volaba, eran las 11 y en lo que transcurrió la cena, donde cabe marcar, el estuvo sentado al lado de la joven que se suponía ser su novia. En un momento en que su mente no estaba al pendiente, su mano se dirigió en busca de la delgada y estilizada mano de "su"chica, al tocarla y entrelazar los dedos se reprendió, se sintió estúpido y por ende se ruborizo.

Tai que pasaba por detrás de ellos dos pudo ver su enlace, y se pregunto la razón por la cual su amiga siempre hablaba de Al, si quería o bueno estaba con su hermano, con Kai.

-"pero que demonios esta haciendo este pervertido? Bueno claro que tomarme de la mano no es perverso, pero que? por que?"-_era innegable sus ojos trasparentaban su pregunta, y el solo cerro los ojos, y retiro su mano de ahí sin comprender que era lo que había estado haciendo_-"que chico tan raro, bueno mira quien lo dice la persona que brinca y se pone a cantar a media calle..."

-lo "por que me voy a disculpar? No tiene objeto"

-wow todo esta delicioso no??-_dijo una muy entusiasmada Diux_-Ale que tienes? por que estas roja?-_la chica estaba frente a su amiga_-dime!!

Eso llamo la atención de varios, cosa que Alexa reprendió con la mirada a su amiga, pero no podía quedarse callada, y bueno con sus padres ahí tampoco podía hablar... ultimo recurso hablar entrecortado, señas, gestos, ah, y ajas ,y el clásico bueno tu sabes... esto y aquello

-es que tu sabes

-no-_veía la insistente mirada de su amiga posada en ella y Kai_-"así que el"

-simplemente no entiendo ahh-_un sonrojo se hizo evidente_

-"te hace sonrojar"

-nada es lo que parece-un pestañeo algo culpable siguió después de esa corta oración

-"te gusta mas de lo que dices"

-y tu sabes el, yo, bueno, y aquello, y entonces-_después de un largo rato de palabras y gestos_-no lo puedo creer-_y sin pesarlo mucho se dejo recargar en el hombro de Kai_-eres raro

-hmp

-es un cumplido pervertido-_y en eso se aleja de el con una sonrisa_-"que demonios me pasa aquí?"

-"vaya entonces si son novios, lo que pasa es que ella no esta acostumbrada a las atenciones, y cada que el le dice o hace algo de ese estilo, ella se sonroja no le gusta y le gusta, la vuelve loca y no sabe ni que pensar con Al, puesto que el ha sido su amor platónico desde hace varios años"

Por otra parte Tai estaba con Tala este estaba un poco serio, esa no era una buena señal para Tai. El nunca estaba así con ella, que tal si se había enterado de lo de Ed? Y este que estaba justo su lado. Que el destino era cruel?? O que?

-"por que esta así Yu?? Mi lindo pelirrojo no debería estar así no ... si es lindo como quiera que este, no lo niego que decir, es súper sexy es todo mío, me encanta y mas por como se comporta conmigo, y bueno lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros!! Pero por otro lado"-_discretamente volteo a ver a Ed_-"el me gusta y es genial es como mi... no se, lo admiro es algo tan raro, ojala pudiera saber que es. Sino es por Alexa estaría mas insistente con Ed... pero por que es esto? Y si Yu se entera de que bese a Ed? No quiero defraudarlo"-_Una enorme desesperación y temor le hizo presa, no supo que hacer y se aferro con fiereza al brazo de su novio, cerro los ojos y quiso negar al mundo, solo por estar con el, sentirlo solo a el, suprimir el resto del mundo para estar solos en su universo_-"si así debería ser sin dudas ni miedos ni prejuicios"Tala

-dime-_su tono de voz era algo ronco_-"no entiendo que es lo que sucede he estado soportando bastante los caprichos de Tai por Ed pero siento que si continuo con eso... seria mejor irme"

-por que te digo de cariño Yu? Si te llamas Tala y solo son Yuriy y Yurivka los que tienen relación con ese diminutivo? O.o

-no lo se Tai

Seco, seco y mas seco no sabia ya que hacer, la de cabello azul comenzaba a desesperarse, Tala siempre le prestaba la mayor de las atenciones a cualquiera que fuera su estupidez o capricho, pero ahora que le pasaba?

La cena transcurrió, y para Kai fue perfecta, no lo molestaron, fueron agradables con el, incluso su amigo, enemigo, o fastidio con patas Bryan, le trataba bien, so pretexto **hoy mañana, el 31 y 1 gozaras de nuestra amistad**. Tai estaba contenta, jamás había visto a su hermano tan contento, y no es tampoco que tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero se le denotaba en el mirar, y cuando Ale volteaba y lo miraba con curiosidad, claro que su felicidad en parte era opacada por la tensión que sentía con Tala, pero procuraba olvidarla.

-"podría jurar que se jacta en dicha, o.O a pero que terminología tan sofisticada, orales ya soy plus jaja pero podría jurar que se emociona de demás, y ella... pero si que se sonroja cada que el se acerca y le sigue diciendo pervertido"

Las campanadas empezaron sonar, si no es que ya habían sonado y todos atragantándose con las uvas mientras Tai filosofaba de lo que le acontecía a su entorno, mas específicamente a ese frío pelirrojo que tenia una singular mirada, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando pudo ver que sus primos al tiempo en que el tragaba una uva los demás igual. Que demonios pasaba?

-"lo que me lleva a preguntar si es el mi Tala, lo es verdad?"-_lo miro de arriba abajo y se recrimino a si misma_-"como puedo dudar de el ósea o de mi... digo"-_La desesperación le hizo mella y se aferro a la mano del pelirrojo que hubo terminado sus uvas a la par de sus primos_-Tala?

-hmp?

Ella trago su saliva un tanto nerviosa, Ed fue la ultima cosa que en su mente paso, de hecho ese maldito terror de no saber que pasaba le hacia eco en la cabeza.

-"carajo, si no soy capaz siquiera de reconocerlo al lado de sus primos, que clase de novia soy?"-_bajo la mirada_-"en verdad merezco a alguien como el?"

Pasados unos minutos las cosas desaparecieron de la mesa, y los chicos se dirigieron al lugar donde habría cabida a su fiesta, claro que lo que respecta a Tai y Ale tuvieron que hacer escala técnica puesto que estar en una fiesta con esos atuendos, no era algo muy cómodo o versátil

-Tai...-_su vos sonaba algo fastidiada y no hay que mentir lo estaba_- vamos... que tiene de malo ir a la fiesta así?

-claro ir con un vestido como este o como el que traes es muy cómodo

-jaja ya, ya... pero que quieres que haga?

-cambiarte

-si lo se pero con que ropa no traigo... creo

-mmm busca en mi armario

-bien

El silencio reino, sabia que Ale trataba de que ella hablara, pero simplemente se hacia la tonta, dizque buscando en su clóset, saco kilos de ropa que quedo esparcida por toda su recamara

-Tai-_su voz estaba seria, su boca comprimida mirando al piso, y como sus pies provocaban diferentes sombras, levanto la cabeza y la giro a ella_-basta

-ya casi-_hizo carita de perro degollado_-mira que me pondré un pescador de mezclilla

-si esa playera que traes en la mano de un color en que jamás me veras vestida... léase rosa, y esos zapatos botas o lo que sea que están aya...

-si no es linda a TALA LE GUSTA MUCHO COMO SE ME VE

-bingo

El ambiente torno pesado, y la mirada insistente sobre ella no la podía evitar... a veces era como solían llamarla **mama Alexandra,** con su sentido de moralidad y ética, que mas da? Si no le daba la palabra o la escuchaba igual lo haría otro día

-bien, bien me rindo

-mmm pues no dudo que el próximo en rendirse en la relación sea Tala-_dejo al aire el resto de la oración tampoco quería ser muy dura _

-yo-_sus ojos se veían acuosos_-es que

-carajo, no te quiero hacer sentir mal. Entiende solo trato de que veas las cosas

-es que no se que pensar ahora que Tala ha estado tan frío en la cena, me dolió tanto no se que haría si lo perdiera

-mmm y Ed?-_dijo con algo de consternación, tal ves no era el momento o la manera_-ahh

-yo, yo, YO NO SE, TU ESTAS IGUAL!!-_acuso_-ESTAS CON MI HERMANO PERO SIEMRPE ME HABLAS DE AL!!

-ah... Tai-_cerro los ojos con frustración_- no evadas las cosas mejor cambiate

-Alexa!!

-mande?

-no juegues con Kai

-no juegues con Tala... no lo conozco pero si a su primo y prima, son personas valiosas y no dudo que el también lo sea... no hay que echar a perder las maravillas que se tienen

-mira lo que dices-_uso un tono perspicaz, estaba dolida y devolvía las respuestas con otras mas soeces-_por que tu tienes algo que nadie ha logrado con el... te desvives por otro que no te quiere

-_con la cabeza mirando algo indefinido_-una oportunidad es una oportunidad...

Por otro lado Kai estaba junto a Tala, realmente la única razón por al cual estaba ahí era por su amigo, pues en verdad se preocupaba por el ya que otra ves, se sentía ese aire frío y silencioso rodearle, cosa que desde su relación con su hermana había desaparecido, tenia que ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque era mas que obvio que era algo en relación con el enano de Ed

-estas molesto?

-_trato de responder de alguna manera que no sonara mal plan, pero la verdad era la verdad, además Kai lo sabría, si no es que ya lo sabia_-si

-se le pasara

-cuando tu novia empiece con algo así.. con Al a ver si dices lo mismo

-es diferente, Tai te ama

Su comentario fue crudo, a Tala le cayo como un balde de agua helada, Kai lo había dicho de una manera tan seca directa y dolida? Que no era para menos.

-entonces ella...

-no, no me ama, aun así una oportunidad es una oportunidad no? "imbécil ahora suenas como el engendro enamorado de un imposible, papel mas patético no me pude hacer"

-parece que dentro están hablando igual que nosotros

-si...-_dijo algo molesto_-preferiría no estar en esa conversación

Tala veía como se iba de ahí, lo detuvo con una pregunta **no se supone que esperes a tu novia?** Kai lo miro con odio, bufo molesto y volvió a recargarse preparándose para lo mucho que tardaba Tai, en vestirse y arreglar, de seguro Alexa también tardaría... Mientras dentro Tai, solo seguía los movimientos de su amiga, la analizaba, y con lo ultimo que había dicho de la oportunidad, se quedo pensando... tendría que encargarse de que amase por completo a su hermano y no a Al mientras, ella curiosamente trataba de organizar como hacer para que Tai dejara de pensar en Ed

-bueno bueno ponte esto-_le lanzo una falda negra asimétrica y una blusa azul_-ya solo faltan los zapatos

-ok-_sin premeditación, se coloco lo que su amiga le lanzo, de un listón que tenia en el cabello se dispuso a hacer un improvisado cinturón, que ato a la falda y ya no tuvo que cambiar sus zapatillas, sus aretes azules quedaban, así que no tenia quejas_-y tu ya estas?

-mmm casi

-eso llevas diciendo un buen rato, sabes tengo ganas de probar un poco de vodka con jugo de uva...

-ni que cuando llegaras no fuera a haber!!

-son una bola de ebrios, alcohólicos!!

-jaja ósea, me incluyes en el circulo vicioso-_se entretuvo un rato en jugar_-oye!!-_dijo al ver como la otra solo asentía_-no soy una alcohólica

-bueno si te peleas con tu novio si te embriagas... si sucede algo con Ed igual, si no sabes que hacer te entretendrás entre lo uno y otro y lo harás... o de plano los alcohólicos amigos nuestros te ayudan a que mañana tengas resaca

Lo expuso con tal seriedad y al final aplico un poco de sarcasmo, tratando de sonar graciosa mientras que afuera los dos chicos estaban algo traumados con el termino de alcohólicos puestos sobre su cabeza.

-yo si se tomar!!

-ni que no soportara un poco de trago!!

-Tala después de una botella de vodka y un cuarto de tequila ya no la cuentas-_reto Kai_-"los borrachos siempre dicen al verdad"

-Kai eres tu el que esta fuera de practica!!-_el otro hizo un rostro de superioridad_-te apuesto a que si te doy unas mezclas no resistes

-mmm intenta si gustas

Justo en esos instantes ellas salían Tai se quedo con una cara tétrica de depresión, y una enorme gota estilo anime, y Alexa solo reía por lo bajo.

-y no son adictos al alcohol no?-_miro con suspicacia a su amiga_

-bien ganas... cuando pago?

-jaja mmm pues cuando salgamos me das mi chocolate .

Los otros seguían en su discusión, mientras que abajo en el área de eventos y fiestas, estaban los demás. Max estaba hablando con Yurivka, en verdad se le hacia gracioso ver lo bien que se llevaban a pesar del tipo de personalidad, Tyson buscaba la comida.

En la puerta estaban Fanny y Bryan, uno a cada lado cobrando la entrada... bien negocios son negocios no? Yuriy junto a Diux se encargaban de los que verdaderamente estaban invitados, y recogían una especie de tarjeta hecha a mano por alguno de los que se quedarían en la casa, los llevaban a una zona especial, y la otra parte se dirigía a la pista. Una plataforma estaba dispuesta para que el grupo de Tai tocara, en contra esquina se encontraba el bar con las mil y un bebidas posibles, y obvio con los complementos de estas. El sonido dispuesto en todo el lugar, las luces amenizaban el ambiente, al igual que la típica esfera de espejos. Ed se encargaba de los detalles en el control, y Al revisaba toda la demás red eléctrica.

-hola amigo-_dijo Fanny con una linda sonrisa un tanto traviesa_-cuantos?

-somos tres y cuando estas libre?

-ash!! No soy empleada tipejo, ósea que te pasa? Comprate una vida!! Y **yo** salir con alguien como tu? Por favor-_dijo muy despectiva_

El tipo se le estaba acercando, gracias a los dioses llego Al, puesto que nuestro querido pelilavanda estaba que los mataba, y lo hubiera hecho.

-y mas si el es mi pareja-_señala a Bryan_-el si es alguien-_dijo con orgullo par después barrerlo y proclamarlo_-imbécil!

-tienes algún problema Fanny?

-no gracias Al, solo tengo unas diferencias con estos-_dijo con desprecio_-bien tienen el dinero?-_señalo un cartel_-si o no?

La fila de hombres era larga, y se empezaban a fastidiar, sin mas, uno empujo al payaso que trato de halagar infructuosamente a Fanny.

-ups el que sigue?-_los otros dos seguían de pie_-bueno pasan o cierro?

Una gran conmoción se formo

-ah no quiero pleitos!-_miro lascivamente con un tinte de amenaza o pasaban ordenados o se cerraba la apertura _

Quitaron a las molestias para entrar a uno de los lugares que cuando lo deseaba era la mejor discoteca/antro que había, además de que el grupo que tocaba era bueno, se había hecho de algo de fama en el ultimo tiempo.

Eso a veces le causaba problemas no solo a Fanny, o Tai, sino que gracias al parecido que tiene Yuriy con Tala Diux sufría constantemente con las molestas admiradoras, a las cuales no faltaba mucho por envenenar, eran muy descaradas e insinuantes; por su parte Bryan era feliz de ver a Fanny hacer rabietas, ahh pero no fuera a ella a quien miraban que ahí si el si tenia derecho a enojarse no?

-hey linda-_dijo uno no con intención de galantear, había visto que eso no era de ayuda y que podría dejarlo fuera, y no solo del lugar sino de actividad_-aquí tienes, somos 4 dos parejas

-claro con gusto, adelante-_dijo después de recibir el dinero, cambiarlo y entregarles una especie de boleto_-el siguiente-_en eso, sus ojos se fijaron en la descarada que estaba con Bryan, era solo de ella, no iba a permitir que alguien mas se atreviera a eso_-ED AL o quien seas te encargo-_salio de ahí y fue a dar a la espalda de Bryan lo rodeo con sus brazos_-Bry

-Fanny-_dijo muy feliz_-y esos tipos...

-estoy bien se resolvió

-ah tu disculpa, me explicaba acerca de las tarifas

-bueno pues no se que haces aquí si no sabes leer, así que pues si no quieres pasar por otra vergüenza mejor vete

Ed negó con la cabeza podía a ciencia cierta saber que sucedía ahí, y al ver a su hermano asentir solo suspiro en resignación. En eso por la puesta de atrás entraron Tai y Alexa

-hola-_se levanto del piso_-y eso por que el cambio?

-mas cómodo

Tala se puso a tras de Tai, y se recargo en la pared, Kai solo termino de cerrar miro hacia la entrada y vio un poco de desorden, llevo una de sus manos a la cien, y empezó a masajear. Alexa miro a donde el veía por casualidad, y vio a Fanny, bajo presurosa y llego por detrás y a pesar del ruido y demás grito.

-FANNY!!

-AHH deja de hacer eso quieres?

-yo que culpa, sino gritaba con el sonido no me ibas a escuchar

Mientras tanto arriba, Kai se quedo un poco mas tranquilo al ver que Bryan volvía a sus quehaceres, y Ed tenia el lugar de Fanny, que junto con su seudo novia llevaban a todos a su sección, sintió el tenso ambiente de donde estaba después de analizar la situación.

-"debo de poner mas atención al mundo... no solo a mis cavilaciones"-_cerro los ojos en gesto de frustración_-"pero son tan predecibles..."

-Tai una pieza? En cuanto se pueda?

-ahh-_miraba nerviosa a los lados rogando a los dioses que Tala hablara_-oye no se supone que Bryan estaría en el bar?

Y tal como supuso Kai todo desato en un caos, Tai se libro de Ed que de inmediato quito a Tyson de ahí, alejo a Max de cualquier cosa con azúcar, y a Yurivka la puso de DJ, y Kai se perdió entre las sombras

-Tala por que no me ayudaste?

-lo adoras no?-_repitió lo que alguna ves había dicho su chica_-así que pensé en darte el gusto-_sonrió con sarcasmo y melancolía_-bueno hay cosas que arreglar para cuando toquemos...

-espera-_dijo Tai mientras lo tomaba del brazo_-lo siento

-yo también-_no era sarcasmo, sino en verdad el dolor que sentía cada que ella insinuaba algo así, deseaba en verdad poder volver a ser ese maldito insensible que fue. Enjaretarse problemas e iniciar pelas, sentir su ego en la cumbre_-"pero simplemente no puedo por ella"-_la situación lo sofocaba, su falta de decisión o apego a ella le hacia sentir impotente-"_por que en verdad, si la amo"

-Tala-_dejo escapar en un suspiro, jamás en su vida lo había visto actuar de esa manera_-"que le pasa es duro y sufre por mi? Talita mi Tala T.T"

Esa discusión quedo perdida en la quinta copa después de haber bailado por un rato. Estar con los amigos era lo mejor, Alexa estaba un poco lejos bailando en la pista con un tipo, su cuerpo se sentía relajado, trataba de ver con claridad lo que en un estado totalmente consiente no haría, aun así no lo logro, Tala se coloco a su lado, toco su hombro, e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicando que entraban a escena.

El grupo estaba listo y dispuesto, pasados unos minutos el sonido de las bocinas y demás se apago, centrando ahora toda la atención en ellos y empezó la melodía.

-"calma Tai, respira tranquila"-_miro a todos tras de si en los instrumentos, respiro profundamente y después de la introducción se dispuso a cantar_-"ya tendrás tiempo de hablar después"

Bryan desde su lugar observaba atento aprecia que algo no andaba bien, una parte de el se sentía tranquila de saber que Kai no estaba cerca de Alexa, y que esta en una oportunidad se acerco a Al pidió y armo su juego para que fueran a bailar, con esa pieza que tocaban y no había que negar era romántica, giro su vista una ves mas, y encontró a Fanny viéndolo actuar con esa enorme sonrisa dedicada a el solamente, se lleno de dicha esa era una niña fresa, **si** pero de sentimientos nobles, y connotaciones raras, sus gustos no eran limitados y siempre lucia hermosa para el. Vio fijamente el dije de estrella que le regalo, sonrió con autosuficiencia. Aun la tenia a pesar del tiempo.

-hola Fanny-_era Diux que se había encaminado a su encentro-_como estas?

-pues viendo como toca mi amado!!-_dijo muy ilusionada, y es que en verdad que sentía un profundo amor por el_-jaja nunca pensé terminar así...

-jaja es cierto si tu lo deseabas, traías a quien quisieras de cabeza

-en parte...-_la mirada de la otra le hizo sacar una sonrisa cínica, su mente recrimino a tanto tiempo con Bryan_-tienes razón... pero que se le vamos a hacer? estoy con el y por mi, con el toda la vida

-que bueno Fanny-_en eso Yuriy llego y la abrazo por detrás, recargando su cabeza en la de la chica_-Yu!

-hola coqueta

-no soy coqueta!!

-mmm pero si eres mía no?

-ash

-uy eh yo que tu...-_dijo divertida Fanny a Yura_

Tras unas palabras vanas o triviales, pasaron todo lo que fue el concierto, de ahí Bryan pudo darse cuenta de algo, Al se había pasado de copas, y Alexa estaba con el; punto dos, ellos ya la empezaban a buscar; punto tres, Tai y Tala no se hablaban; punto cuatro se suponía que eso era lo primordial

-mierda ù.ú

Por primera ves en mucho tiempo se abstuvo de beber. Encontró a Kai, checo como iban las cosas con Tala, lo convenció de que fuera a la barra y se quedara con su primo, pues Yurivka al parecer había desaparecido con un tipo, Max se puso de barman pero todas sus bebidas eran dulces, y ellos que habían tomado secas simplemente no era una buena combinación, Diux bailaba con amigos, conocidos y su novio, cuando este le aguantaba el paso y para terminar a Alexa la puso a vigilar a Tai

-hola Tai!!

-Ale!!

-como estas?

-bien-_pidió un trago exótico que Max no dudo en preparar_-toma-_ella no permitió que dijera algo mas y para distraerse de su propio problema, fue con el de su amiga_-que pasa con Kai? no te he visto con el

Ese fue el inicio de lo que se desenlazo después. Ya cuando eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, quedaban solo los mas cercanos, algunos sin familia, rechas, y muchos ya habían regresado a sus casas. Obvio los que se quedarían en la mansión estaban ahí pero un juego que se habían propuesto Kai y Tala no se pospuso por mas tiempo...

-listo-_dijo Kai con un tono de superioridad_-para perder-_torció una mueca parecida a una sonrisa _

-quien caerá serás tu

El preludio de una borrachera, de un juego bizarro que se extendió, Kai se emborracho después de derrotar a Tala, llego Yuriy y le invito otro par de tragos mas, Bryan por primera ves sobrio, se divertía con las ocurrencias de los ebrios, Tai termino con Tala que no la soltaba con un fijo agarre a su cintura.

-Tai-_la beso_-te amo

Después, se subió en la barra de la cantina, y empezó a cantar a capela una canción ranchera, mas conocida como **mujeres divinas,** claro eso no fue lo que mas llamo la atención, lo que mas llamo la atención, fue que Kai estaba en las mismas y lo acompañaba en su interpretación, una ves terminada la canción se dejaron caer, Kai fue en busca de Alexa que lo veía con sorpresa y un tinte de fobia

-estas borracho

-hmp puede ser-_la abrazaba_-y que?

-hmp-_se removía, Kai la había abrazado, no le agradaba estar con personas ebrias sus sentimientos o incoherencias estaban siempre a flote, y a veces no sabia como manejarlas dejándola fuera de jugada_

-Tala por que?

-como que por que? coño-_la miro con inocencia_-sabes eres preciosa, pero no se te da pensar en como me siento. Que tal si yo besara a otra chica?

-que?-_una fuerte punzada en su corazón la saco de sus casillas inclusive el alcohol ya consumido termino de digerirlo_-tu que?

-Hm. si verdad Kai?-_vio como Alexa terminaba contra la pared y Kai sobre ella_-creo que están ocupados

-perdón

-pesas

-jaja si-_le tomo el mentón_-para ti si... eres delicada y muy bonita-_algo que con sus cinco sentidos no hubiera dicho, ella se sonrojo_-pero mira-_se separo de ella_-ya no te toco así eres mas feliz?

El hablar de los chicos no era muy hilado, pero aun se veía rastros de lo mucho que habían pensado y razonado las cosas previamente, y ahora se escapaban en frases inconclusas, y a veces con poco sentido. Después de que se tenso todo. Fue Kai quien dijo **que no se supone que es una fiesta?** y coloco música diferente, de pareja, mas que nada lo que se denominaría, de una buena rumba

-uy, sabes, Kai me cae mejor en ese estado...-_dijo con picardía la de cabellos chinos mientras sacaba su inseparable cámara y grababa parte de lo que Kai hacia_-jaja no crees Fanny? "este me servirá para otra ocasión"-_mas tardo en decir eso que en verla con Bryan en la pista_-si dedo pelame-_y una nueva sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios_-vamos Yura

-Tai gustas?-_y Tala la jalo a la pista_

-hey tu Ed deja de corroerte en tus celos, y a bailar!!-_invito Yurivka quien ya tenia las mejillas sonrojadas_-jaja que dices?

-Hm. vamos

Cada uno de ellos con pareja, termino en la pista. Ale miraba sorprendida a Kai, que reía tras tontos chistes, incluso se atrevió a decir uno y sonrió al ver que lo disfrutaba, después el tendió su mano en señal de invitación y ella lo acepto, sorprendiéndose al ver lo hábil que era el chico para las cumbias. La noche fue larga, y la madrugada también, eran ya las nueve y "cacho" cuando terminaron en algunas habitaciones, al parecer cercanas al lugar, cayeron rendidos ante el peso del cansancio.

Curioso saber que fueron de dos parejas en dos, ocupando las dichosas habitaciones y que al despertar...

-Tala-_dijo como un suspiro Tai abrió perezosamente los ojos_-te amo-_se separo un poco de el, quería saber donde demonios habían terminado, la noche de **inventa una bebida** daba frutos en una terrible jaqueca y asco, pero cuando vio a Kai y Alexa a su lado-_ oh mi Dios!!!

Alexa abrazaba a Kai, tomo su pecho de almohada, una pierna estaba sobre las del muchacho, y Kai al igual que ella no muy bien vestido. Para esas alturas tenia una mano por debajo de la blusa de ella, y gracias a esto la blusa cubría lo necesario solamente, la otra pasaba por su cadera debajo de la falda ya muy desordenada. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver que ambos sonreían, y dormían tan pacíficamente

-Tai-_dijo Tala al no sentir su calor como era debido_-mmm

-Tala es que-_en eso sintió la famosa cámara de Diux que capturaba cualquier momento, y como poseída por el instrumento tomo miles de fotos de la escena y cayo rendida_-Talita-_se apretujo mas en los brazos de su novio, tratando de sentir el cuerpo ajeno lo mas cerca posible _

Sueño de Alexa

_-Kai-este la miro con una hermosa sonrisa, y prestándole toda la atención-me encanta cuando ríes-trato de corregirse-me gusta tu risa _

_-jaja volvió a reír-el alcohol en sus venas lo transformaba en otra persona-no sabes que decir _

_-hmp tonto deberías de ser así siempre!! _

_-tal ves si, tal vez no-la acerco, y ella vio los labios del chico muy cerca, aun en contra de su orgullo se le hicieron apetecibles-pero yo-y empezó a cantar otra vez-no lo creo _

_-quizás en el fondo del abismo eres lindo _

_-encuentra eso mientras este sobrio _

_Era increíble aun ebrio era sarcástico, y la verdad de sus labios era neta en totalidad, Diux por su parte tomaba toneladas de fotos de la escena, tanto de ella como de Tai, de Fanny, y Yurivka, Ed, Al, todos en miles de situaciones, vergonzosas, amorosas, increíbles y demás _

Fin del sueño

En otra habitación Diux se levanto, no sintió cerca su amada cámara se desespero un poco, y Yuriy noto su tensión, sin desearlo se levanto pero una terrible jaqueca lo invadió, su estomago estaba revuelto, y de seguro devolvería todo lo que había tomado, si es que llegaba a lograr levantarse, se dejo caer de nueva cuenta en la cama, y la obligo a ella a que se recostara

-Yu!! Mi cámara! mi amada cámara!!

-shh no grites, Bryan no tiene el mejor humor del mundo cuando lo despiertan

-pero-_hizo un puchero_-mi cámara!!

Yuriy hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sentarse, y recostarse en la cabecera de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no mover a los otros dos inquilinos que compartían el lecho, una ves mas se puso a pensar con detenimiento, y procurando que sus claros ojos no fueran molestados por la luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas.

-mmm me parece que se la encargaste a Tai... cuando-_se sintió algo abochornado_-me dio una especie de ataque

-ahh cuando la cruza de todo ese menjurje te afecto y

-si eso...

-gracias-_ella lo abrazo, se dejo querer por unos minutos mas, y se dispuso a ir_-

-a donde vas?

-por mi cámara!! Tiene cosas muy valiosas dentro-_vio los esfuerzos de su novio por levantarse, y solo le beso tiernamente los labios_-no te esfuerces no tardo, de seguro tomaron otra de las habitaciones cercanas

-como es que estas tan fresca después de todo el ajetreo?

-experiencia en fiestas de este tipo-_le guiño coqueta un ojo_-ya ves como son las fiestas de Ale... pocas pero duraderas

Salio de ahí, y a el le pareció recordar que alguna ves asistió a uno de esos eventos, y tenia razón no eran muy usuales, y por lo general tenían que ver con una boda, bautizo o algo por el estilo, y en verdad que nadie paraba de bailar. Volvió a descansar, ella regresaría.

Por su parte la chica caminaba descalza por el pasillo, abrió una puerta y encontró a Max, Al, Ed y Yurivka, cerro la puerta, una foto mas que tomar.

Abrió otra puerta, y casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, ver a Ale así!! A Alexa!! Dios algo, algo que le ayudara!! después fijo su vista en Tala y Tai, donde Tala casi cubría en totalidad el cuerpo delicado de Tai, y ahí la vio. Su amada cámara, corrió a pesar de los peligros, y a pesar de donde estuviera, la salvo, la prendió, y tomo cientos de fotos. Lamentablemente encendió el flash que dio de lleno en la cara de Kai, este se despertó y vio como se encontraba, se puso pálido, quito las manso de donde las tenia; pero choco con Tala que termino por caer de lleno en Tai, que como reacción a su peso soltó todo el aire que tenia, las cobijas revueltas hicieron de las suyas, se enredaron y quedaron como capullo en el suelo, después del golpe seco que Tala se dio con el buró. Kai estaba quieto Alexa despertó después de que su estomago gruño se apretujo mas al cuerpo de Kai, en una foto que Diux logro se viera aun mas indecorosa.

-primito tengo frío-_y cual un gatito, reacomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su supuesto primo_-y hambre

-_Kai miro a Andrea en busca de apoyo_-"maldita sea"-_y las nauseas llegaron a el, maltita resaca_-"y ahora?"

-Tala no respiro!!

-Tai no te muevas

-uy esto es perfecto-_tomaba fotos de todo, de los que estaban enredados cual capullo en el suelo, y Kai sufriendo_-ups

-Andrea?-_se levanto rápido y reacomodo un poco su ropa, tallo sus ojos y la vio, vio a Kai a su lado a los otros los escucho nítidamente_-tu!! Pervertido

-tu eres la pervertida, no querías hacerte la inocente todo el tiempo o si!! Mira como me tienes!-_uno de sus brazos pasaba pro debajo del cuerpo de se "novia"_

Diux huyo de ahí, no sin antes ayudar a Tala y Tai, el primero se dirigió al baño y devolvió quien sabe que. Regreso con no muy buen talante, y al ver que esos dos aun discutían, con lo que aprecia ser un notable sonrojo, decidió salir de ahí. Fue en busca de su prima, quien era excelente en las mezclas realizadas para la cura de la resaca, la encontró con los otros tres chicos, y su enfado no pudo ser mayor. Claro que al analizar la situación donde ella se había apoderado de la cama, las almohadas, y cobijas; y los otros pobres en el suelo, rió con gana

-eh Yurivka-_ella se removió se recostó a su lado_-prima

-no molestes

-uh pero que genio. Que Ed, Al o ese rubio Max no te satisfajeron?

-callate tonto-_le golpeo_-así no te preparo mi remedio

-bien, bien-_levanto las manos_-me descubriste

-ni que fuera muy difícil hacerlo

-por que no te callas? niña tonta, mimada

-por lo mismo que no lo haces tu engreído

-eres una molestia

-si una molestia que te hace sonrojar-_no medito las palabras_

En verdad todos estaban divertidos con eso

-vaya Ale si que tiene cautivo a Kai-_dijo Fanny que se despertaba apenas tras el escándalo_-Bryan? O.o?-_y este estaba en el suelo_

-mmm un día de estos me mataras, estoy seguro

-jaja pero así me quieres no?-_se divirtió al poder usar aquella frase_, _se puso a su lado y lo beso_-buenos días

-yo mas bien diría tardes-_Yuriy tenia los brazos cruzados y una cara que mostraba su estado_-y tu por que no te ves mal?

-yo no tome

-BRYAN?-_dijo Tai_-estas bien? que te ha hecho Fanny?? Dios Fanny eres una excelente domadora!!

-jaja ya ves-_las pesadas miradas impidieron que rieran con libertad_

En el otro cuarto Kai se había hartado, que no tenia una forma de apagarse? Así que sin mas la acerco y la beso apasionadamente de no ser así ella se retiraría pronto, adentro su lengua en la boca contraria y comenzó una ardua batalla, entro Diux de mera suerte y les tomo una foto o serie de ellas, mostrando el sentimiento que imprimían en el acto

-no pierden tiempo verdad?

Después de ese incidente, no hicieron mucho, solo tomaron los remedios de Yuk, comieron y se aplastaron por ahí. En verdad estaban cansados de cualquier cosa, que solo se aplastaron frente a los regalos, sin terminar de abrirlos, los miraban pero sus estómagos ánimos y fuerzas no eran las optimas. Fue muy gracioso para Henry el verlos a todos en los sofás dormidos, y ver que tenían cerca los regalos que les correspondían, subió por su esposa y los demás, había surgido un imprevisto, y tenían que partir a resolver el incidente. La única que quedo en la mansión fue Roxana, y su padre que al ver a todos ahí, no pudo mas que bufar molesto, busco unas mantas y los cubrió. Roxana desde lejos lo observo, no era tan malo como deseaba aparentar ser. Era excéntrico, perfeccionista y tal ves maniaco pero no malvado.

**Fin del 24 y 25 deDiciembre**

* * *

dudas sujerencias y reviews son muy ben recibidos n.n 

A: Tai espero te haya gustado el fict, Diux espero que lo ahyas leido!! mas te vale ingrata!! que ya no me quiere como Fanny ya no me quiere tampoco ToT

B: hey solo anda un poco em.. rara calma

A: pero ya no me habla bien a ti si!! solo se de ella para y por ti

K: en verdad que eres problematica

A: mejro me callo no me quieras forzar-dijo divertida Kai la miro de mala manera-uy que genio

K: asi es la cosa ¬/¬

D: uy pero que resignado jaja mira que ni

La pesada mira de Kai la cayo

F: bien dejen sus comentarios...


	5. 28 de Diciembre

Hola se que he tardado en esto pero bueno jeje estuve haciendo otros ficts

K: ¬¬ cuando lo que debiste fue seguir este

A: claro que lo hice solo que no podia concluirlo u.ú

B: ademas de que los otros me agradan y tu no deverias quejarte Kai ¬¬ especialmente por el de Olvido

K: hmp ¬/¬ bien bien tu le tenais que decir algo a la latosa de mi hermana no?

A: aahh etto bueno Tai queria decirte aqui esta tu continuacion n.n jeje me he esforzado y es un largo capitulo ahora tratare de hacer el de Ouran n.nu je pero primeramente queria darte animos por tu universidad n.n pro haber entrado y pro todo el empeño que el pones n.n

K: bueno ya ahora si el fict

* * *

**28 de Diciembre**

Se habían quedado dormidos. Bryan estaba exhausto habían sido días agotadores y toda la búsqueda de Kai, cuidar de Fanny y terminar en el suelo; era cansado. Dejo que su princesa se acercara mas a el y lo abrazara solo rogaba que durmiera tranquila, en verdad que era una amenaza mientras dormía.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Alexa empezó a abrir sus regalos estaba muy emocionada le encantaban los regalos, solo se preguntaba por que había tardado tanto en abrirlos. Feliz de la vida se sentó en mariposa y desgarro los papeles

-wow!! Esto es genial!! Diux Diux!!-_movió a su amiga que se encontraba a su lado-_mira mira-_le mostró un lindo vestido que extendía con emoción Diux medio sonrió y volvió a caer rendida_-ahh que ánimos me dan...

-se te vería bien-_dijo en un aire distraído Kai, quien yacía parado con una taza de café_- en verdad-_ella se levanto y fue a robar un sorbo del obscuro liquido_-esta caliente

-au esta caliente!-_el la miro con cara de te lo advertí_-gracias Kai no eres malo después de todo_-tenia una linda sonrisa en el rostro_-oh espera!!

-sugiero que guardes tus cosas no sea que estos brutos las pisen rompan o destrocen-_el creyó que le mentaría la madre pero ella asintió débilmente_-y por que tan linda conmigo hoy?

-para que te sintieras a gusto n.n

-no entiendo

-no importa-_ella le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello le encantaba sentirse así aunque fuera el_-es solo que hoy

-Ale?-_se tallo los ojos y se encontró con la escena del millón_-oh mi dios!!

-_Alexa se sintió atrapada pero no podía dejar de lado su extraño orgullo y con una cínica sonrisa pronuncio_-feliz día de los inocentes?-_a pesar de ser pregunta se notaba muy segura_-no mi vida?-_miro a Kai como a cualquier otra persona, el cerro calmadamente los ojos¿ por que demonios estaba haciendo eso?_-hay Diux

-no gustas ver los regalos que le dieron?-_el quería desembarazarse de todo el asunto, se sentía extraño_-"solo quisiera saber que le pasa a ella por que esta tan cerca, que no se puede alejar? Por que no me suelta?"

-esto?-_alzo un vestido lo coloco sobre su amiga Kai no supo por que pero se entretuvo pasando el listón y ajustándolo en la cintura al ver la cara de la de pequeños ojos supo por que ella no quería voltear_-no entiendo, quien eres tu? Donde esta mi amiga? Que ha pasado?

Tanto alboroto logro que todos se despertaran y al ver a Alexa voltear con aquellos atuendos a unos les saco de onda. Kai no entendía sin embargo tenía una sonrisa cómplice, Alexa decidió que era tiempo de que todos pensaran en otra cosa no quería ser el centro de atención

-hey llevamos días años esperando abrir los regalos y se quedan ahí haciendo nada?

-lunática-_le susurro al oído_-seguramente querrás aprovechar el lío y utilizar el día de los inocentes para borrar tu vergüenza no?-_ella asintió_-bien ahora piensa que vamos a hacer-_el la tenía por la cintura_-hmp

-primero que nada hoy mucho amor

-pero eso seria raro-_dijo serio, ella asintió_-es un distractor?-_cuando ella se separo de el pudo ver un brillo singular en sus ojos y una sonrisa bastante divertida_

-eh chicos iré a guardar mis cosas-_ellos la vieron_-es que no me pude resistir, abrí mis regalos-_río un tanto torpe_-Kai-_dijo un tanto suave miro al piso y jugo con sus dedos_-etto em me ayudas_?-pero la mirada que le enviaba era de sígueme la corriente_

-por supuesto Angelita-_fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir_-"que estúpido suena eso"

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos y eso es decir poco. Si los habían visto, si eran cariñosos o algo así, pero después de haber peleado por un rato terminaban en besos o abrazos. No sin saltarse la parte de al pelea y obviamente sin derrochar tanta miel

-Bryan_!!-Fanny se le tiró a los brazos_-gracias, gracias, gracias-_y entre cada gracias depositaba un beso en la mejilla labios o cualquier lugar del rostro de su novio, este la abrazo_-me encanto mi cámara!!

Kai le ayudo a recoger las cosas y fue con ella una ves que estuvieron en un lugar prudente se decido a preguntarle con la mirada. No entendía que tenia en mente

-es día de los inocentes no?-_el asintió_-bien son vacaciones-_el asintió fastidiado_-pues vamos a jugar!!

-hmp-_rodó los ojos fastidiado_-a que quieres llegar?-_aun se preguntaba a si mismo como es posible que esa chica le hiciera hablar tan fácilmente_-y para que me necesitas?

-nee no te gustaría molestarlos un rato?-_ella le miro un tanto traviesa_-yei!!-_dijo al ver en los ojos del otro el mismo deseo_

-y eso? hoy por que no me has llamado pervertido?-_esa pregunta juraba que había salido de otro lugar menos de su boca, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente cerro la boca y giro el rostro_-... "tal pareciera que ni mi cuerpo controlo. Que demonios esta pasando?"

-bueno hoy no has sido malo o pervertido conmigo...-_ladeo su rostro_-hm-_abrió la puerta de su cuarto_-aquí puedes dejarlo, muchas gracias

-no te entiendo_-ladeo ligeramente el rostro y entorno los ojos, noto la confusión en ella_-eres muy amable, y luego actúas como si te fuera a hacer algo malo... no se a la defensiva por que?-_ella se sonrojo_-además por que continuas esto? Y los besos?

-yo...-_estaba roja como un tomate y ahora resulta que a Kai se le antojaba acercarse y seguir preguntando cosas del estilo_-yo-_guardo silencio_-quieres realizar el plan o no?

-hmp que no se supone que debemos de actuar como una pareja normal? O peor aun una toda empalagosa?-_ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello nerviosamente_-no es lo que querías?-_la volvió a dejar con esa sensación de no saber que pasaba_-que deseas?

-no me mires así!!-_ella tomo una gran almohada Kai solo reía-_nee me encanta escucharte reír-_el se sonrojo un tanto_-"No. ya no mas control sobre mi Kai a lo que vamos!!... por que eso se escucha tan mal pensable?... supongo que el tiempo escuchando la vida activa de una de mis amigas y todas las platicas de sexo que se desarrollaban a partir de eso tienen que ver"

-oye-_estaba frente a ella_-estas bien?-_ella despertó a la realidad y trato de evadirlo_-"demonios esto es tan divertido"

-bueno em la idea en si es que ellos salgan al patio en donde están así como las regaderas del jardín o algo así, pero en vez de poner agua poner una sustancia un tanto mas rara tal ves solo agua colorada pero que los embadurne... podríamos usar algunas trampas y pasadizos para hacer que se metan a bañar, y dentro pondremos colorante en sus shampo para que se les tiña el pelo

-interesante-_sonrió divertido_-y como piensas lograrlo?

-tu eres el genio en esta casa-_admitió_

-bien, tienes con que realizar tus travesuras?-_ella asintió mientras mostraba diversos botes de colorantes_- pintura vegetal al agua y cosas grotescas que les caigan no?-_no entendía por que pero disfrutaba de la idea de hacer una travesura_-suena bien

Con eso dicho, ellos empezaron a hacer sus cosas para encontrarse después. Kai la acorralo contra una pared y la beso ella no opuso resistencia

-que la única forma de que los encuentre es abrazados o besándose?-_Alexa se sonrojo horrores_-hay niña

-"por que dejo que el haga esto?"eh y los demás?

-viendo a ver que va a hacer de desayuno, al parecer Voltaire decidió que debíamos cuidarnos, creo que no le gusto la idea de la resaca colectiva-_alzo los hombros descuidadamente pero con la vista fija en el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de su amiga_-bueno creo que aquí hago mal tercio

Kai no dio explicaciones ni nada solo pidió con la mirada que recolectaran las cosas necesarias, de ahí comenzó su peregrinaje por toda la casa, encargándose ella de los cuartos y los shampoo dejando todo el colorante vegetal en su esplendor. Un color intrigante para cada quien.

Por su parte Bryan estaba abajo con Fanny viendo como los "trillizos" preparaban el desayuno

-que pasa aquí?-_pregunto Ed un tanto aburrido, su estomago sonaba señal del hambre que tenia_-aun no terminan? ¿ pero que los trillizos no se pueden apurar? van a tardar todo el día o que?

Los sartenes quedaron suspendidos en el aire se escuchaba el crujido del omelet siendo cocinado en estos, el sonido de la licuadora ensordeciendo los sentidos, el cuchillo se clavo en la madera que servia de tabla para picar y una muy densa aura cayo sobre el lugar. Voltearon lentamente; tan lento que parecía una historia de terror.

La licuadora dejo de sonar gracias a Tala, Yuriy desenterró el cuchillo de la tabla, y Yurivka giro con el sartén en mano sus ojos no se vislumbraban, no podía escucharse siquiera un zumbido y si llegara a caerse un alfiler seguramente seria un ruido estruendoso

-Que has dicho?-_la por demás seria voz de cada uno de ellos, hizo eco en las mentes de los presentes, esa maldita voz de cuando saben algo de ti y te pueden hacer añicos, torturarte enviciarte desquiciarte y salir inocentes_-solo queremos saber-_y esa escalofriante sonrisa que portaban en los labios aunada a esa temible sincronización_-mmm?

En eso una tétrica musiquita comienza a sonar de la nada sale Fanny con un enorme cuchillo pero esta manchada de rojo

-oigan

-Wa!!

-ahhhh

Y gritos similares se dejaron escuchar los pelirrojos voltearon a verla con una gran sonrisa y volvieron a sus quehaceres, sin embargo el ambiente seguía sintiéndose como de el de una película de terror que sabes que en cualquier momento te sorprenderán y brincaras de la impresión.

-FANNY!! QUE TE HAN HECHO?

-ahh no mucho es que me corte con esto las venas-_y mostró el cuchillo y sus muñecas_-por que?

-si que tiene de malo?-_coopero Yurivka_-algún problema?

-terminamos el desayuno

Como por arte de magia Kai y Alexa habían aparecido sintiendo el ambiente. Ella inconsciente estaba mas cerca de Kai recordaba una maldita serie de anime donde las dulces y tiernas niñas parecían desquiciarse y ser poseídas por el demonio y luego zaz mataban a medio mundo

-como que ¿que tiene de malo??

-no le alces la voz a mi prima-_parecía que de la nada había tomado la pica de cuando se asa carne y la tenia cerca de Fanny en eso rieron como locos_-pasa algo?-_Bryan se quería acercar_-no mira que su cuello esta cerca

-si mira mi cuello-_y ahora lamio sus muñecas_-y esto

En eso la música cambio a una típica de cuando matan a alguien, Bryan se espanto y Yuriy corto a Fanny se vio un liquido rojo correr, Yurivka salio de escena apago la música y al ver a todos con caras de muertos rió con ganas, todos les veían hasta determinado punto con miedo

-no puedo creerlo-_dijo Al que apenas entraba_-al fin si quedo bien la música?

Las risas de los tres pelirrojos cesaron, lo miraron con un tinte de molestia pero seguían riendo muy contentos

-es que, es que!!-_comenzó Yuk_

-debiste verlos!!-_continuo Tala_

-fue una gran actuación!!-_Fanny se levanto del suelo a estas alturas todos los querían matar realmente_-sus caras mostraban tal pavor

-y yo que creí que seria malvada...

-hmp-_sonrió un poco_-teníais miedo

-no es cierto-_pero tenia una mano aferrada al brazo de Kai_-es solo que

Ahora empezaban a llamar la atención Kai la vio con una cara que decía bien quieres tu teatro? Quieres venganza?

-Kai!!-_ella lo abrazo efusivamente de hecho procuro lastimarlo_-creí que iban a matarte deshaciéndote en pedacitos!!

-"por que me tiene que deshacer en pedacitos? Y por que no temió por ella?"-después capto que era solo para hacer alusión a su muerte o eso maquino; entonces en son de venganza dijo-ya no llores-ella lo miro con resentimiento-ya esta bien no exagero-sin más beso su frente-puedo saber que ocurre?-expreso tranquilo ante las insistentes miradas, aunque un leve apretón de Alexa le hizo mantener la compostura-"dios tienen que realmente sufrir"

Sin mas todos se dirigieron a la mesa Ale a pesar de todo no soltaba a Kai, apretaba su mano contra la de el cada que los nervios la atacaban, esa maldita serie le encantaba y le hacia temblar y ellos habían actuado exactamente igual. Le recorrió un escalofrío y Kai paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros

-eh no es mi imaginación?-dijo en voz susurrante a Tala la cantarina voz de Tai-no están demasiado cariñosos?

-si-añadió con cierto recelo

-es escalofriante-repuso Yuk-jamás los había visto así, son mas de pelear y luego callarse en un beso. Estando dulces tanto tiempo hasta me hace estremecer, solo de verlos... tan.. empalagosos

-me enferman-repuso Yuriy que iba de la mano de Diux-y no me miren mal es que no son del tipo

-tal parece que el teatro va bien-dijo Alexa en un susurro contra el oído de Kai-"ahh demo hay un problema"

-"tiene realmente que hacer eso?"-un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y es que sentía el aliento de la chica rozar contra su oído en una inquietante sensación-hmp

-Kai, hay un problema-el levanto una ceja-si no lo has notado Fanny esta llena de pintura...-el asintió y llevo una de sus manos(la mano libre) hacia el rostro de su novia-tendrá que bañarse no es cierto?

-si...-se quedo un rato callado mientras daba ligeros mimos al rostro contrario hasta que sin querer rozó esos suaves y carnosos labios-"que son tan llamativos... MIERDA ya deja de pensar en boludeces " ya se que hacer...

A todo esto no habían notado que Yurivka había llegado detrás de ellos y les servia el desayuno, por lo cual ella escucho el ultimo "ya se que hacer"

-hacer de que o que?

-mmm me acorde de que es nuestro aniversario-dijo dudando el serio chico eso no sonó tan bien como toda la actuación realizada hasta el momento-"por que dicen aniversario si solo cumplen meses?"

-y dado que nos acordamos queremos hacer algo especial, pero no se que tiene en mente-sonrío

En eso Yuk volvió a poner esa misma mirada que tanto le recordaba a esa maldita serie

-Kai?

-Ale? Que tienes miedo?

-SI, es traumático!! Ahora solo falta que se desquicien como en al serie y nos asesine a todos, esa mirada esa maldita mirada

Bien la serie la había dejado con trauma, aun recordaba que lo mas inquietante era esa maldita mirada que ponían los personajes lindos, dulces y tiernos u.ú

-cálmate-se levanto un poco y miro pesadamente a Yurivka-puedes dejar de hacer eso?-estaba molesto ahora tenia que lidiar con otra cosa-vamos-jalo a Alexa

-que?-Yuk sintió las pesadas miradas de todos encima de ella-yo no hice nada solo quería saber!!

-si claro-intercedió esta vez Yuriy-quedo traumada con la serie después le dio o sucedió eso el tipo que la seguía... y ahora la alteras. Sabes que se traumo con la dichosa serie que para colmo le gusto!!

-no era para tanto-Yurivka miro a Tala en busca de un poco de conforte-Tala?

-a mi ni me preguntes no tengo idea, aunque si tomamos en cuenta...

-LO QUE HICIERON ESTA MAÑANA CON EL DESAYUNO!!-Tai exclamo un poco furiosa-menos mal no estaban Tyson ni Max, de por si a ti Tala te tenían esa especie de terror por lo del campeonato... esa sensación de que eres una especie de asesino...-dijo mas calmada-no se

-y cual es la diferencia con la realidad?-interrumpió Ed.-digo

En las mentes de muchos pasaron los diversos momentos en que ellos terminaban en una situación de vida o muerte, inclusive una vez casi lo atropellaba, ellos suspiraron Tala se enfurruño y Yuriy lo miro con sonrisa airada

-y tu que? Si yo soy un psicópata tu eres igual a mi y tu también serás tachado de psicópata por pensar que eres yo ¬¬

-¬¬-Yuriy lo veía con una intensidad temible

-pero que lata... Max?-Yuk bufo fastidiada siempre era lo mismo

-no tienes mayonesa?-busco para poner a su desayuno-hey Tyson deja algo para nosotros!!

Fue ahí cuando todos lo notaron Tyson devorador o barril sin fondo Kinomiya estaba comiendo todo lo que había a su paso, Al tomo el plato suyo y el de Alexa para así proteger el desayuno de la chica, mientras que Max decidió guardar el de Kai sin caer en la tentación de ponerle su amada mayonesa

-que lata-dijo Al-tu barril sin fondo no toques ni mi comida ni la de mi amiga. Veré a ver que pasa…

-oye estoy en pleno crecimiento!! Necesito comer adecuadamente!!

-hey ya dejen al pobre Tyson-trato de ayudar Tai-no es tan glotón-las miradas cayeron sobre ella como un muro de piedra-bueno si pero ya déjenlo en paz además lo demás sobra…

Todos murmuraron un bueno y trataron de seguir con el desayuno. En una de esas Ed jalo a Tai ella accedió de todas maneras ella tenia que ir por el agua. La insistente mirada de Edward la ponía nerviosa trataba al tiempo de evitarlo y seguir con el.

-quiero saber que pasa entre Tala y tu… el parece muy distante…

-no se que pasa, en verdad que lo extraño mucho-para esto el pelirrojo había terminado de comer y llevaba sus platos a la cocina-es muy frio… y eso-sus ojos parecían aguarse-no lo soporto yo lo quiero mucho

-y yo?

-también es que tu me gustas… pero

-pero que? Tengo posibilidades de estar contigo, así la competencia con Ivanov será limpia, no quiero ser un aprovechado hay que ser justos

-no se, siempre lo he amado mucho pero tú, su comportamiento… lo sucedido

-"Tai Aun siente algo por mi… eso es bueno de saber lo malo es que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para querer estar conmigo… siempre"-dejo que sus movimientos sonaran y abrió la puerta empujándola con su cuerpo-perdón? "creo que no medí distancias" no creí que hubiera nadie…

-si claro ¬¬-el rubio le miraba muy feo-lo que sea, regreso al comedor

Una ves los que pasos se escucharon lejanos Tai se decidió a hablar no muy segura de si, Tala había escuchado lo hablado pero le molestaba el pensar en la posibilidad que los siguió para espiarlos

-que haces acá?-cuando lo vio lavando sus platos lo supo-ahh por que has estado tan callado?

-hay de que hablar?

-yo diría que si, por ejemplo el gran susto que nos han dado el día de hoy… es un gran ejemplo

-tanto miedo infundimos?-dijo con una ironía sarcástica teñida de dolor-debemos ser magníficos no? Para una película de horror

-no quería decir eso, en realidad…-ella tenia la mirada confundida tanto como lo estaban sus sentimientos-hicieron un gran trabajo me diste un susto enorme-sonrió con esa tímida sonrisa coqueta que a Tala volvía loco-tu…

La conversación se vio cortada por un ruido enorme. Mientras por otro lado Alphonse buscaba con desespero donde se encontraría Alexa, grande fue su sorpresa al tocar en su cuarto y recibir el permiso para entrar, el hallarla con un vestido debajo de las rodillas sin mangas o tirantes, ceñido a su cuerpo y mas que nada a Kai Hiwatari luchando con los listones del mismo para así anudarlo adecuadamente

-que demonios?

-que pasa Al?-inconscientemente se alejo de Kai-estas bien?

-Alexa-dijo con voz áspera-aun no termino-el mismo había cambiado su ropa de hecho llevaba la tipo camisa que le había regalado ella, tenia un bordado de Dranzer-"me gusto mucho, supongo que seria momento de darle su regalo…"-por fin había ganado la batalla con el escurridizo listón de satín y después le dijo ignorando olímpicamente a Al-quieres que te coloque lo que te regale?

-nani?-ella lo miro contrariada con una verdadera curiosidad-que?-y en eso vio la caja alargada y el pequeño moño azul-a ver… no recuerdo

-eh-Al aclaro su garganta ella tomo la caja y la abrió mientras esperaba que el otro hablara-van a regresar al desayuno?

-si en cuanto Kai me ponga mi!! Ahh Ámbar!!

Al estaba descolocado hacia exactamente dos microsegundos tenia toda la atención de su amiga y ahora estaba encima de Kai abrazándolo muy contenta, el sonrió realmente la quería mucho era ella la amiga que siempre estaba en los momentos difíciles su apoyo incondicional… aunque el no siempre estuviera con ella, se sentía tan bien el no tener que lidiar con esas ultimas palabras que le dirigió

-"me gustas… me dijo... eso no me gusto en lo absoluto yo estoy con Leía, pero ahora ella parece tan contenta con Kai y el no parece tan renuente al contacto físico es lo mejor para ambos el haberse encontrado…"

-gracias gracias gracias!!-el la abrazo indeciso esa era una muestra de cariño verdadero y muy ofuscante-por eso-antes del decir te quiero se cayo y sin saber que decir le dio un beso en la mejilla-"pero que idiota no hay nadie mas que Al…. NADIE MAS QUE AL!! DIOS!!"Me bajas por favor-le susurro al oído-me estas cargando

-si-después de eso el respiro profundamente, al parecer llevarían esto al extremo así que le tomo de la mano y salió en cuanto Al cruzo el umbral-"esto es problemático, tiene que valer la pena lo que pase después"

Kai Hiwatari no era una persona que disfrutara la compañía eterna de los demás mas bien disfrutaba de la solitud, de esa paz que te da estar contigo mismo, gustaba de apreciar a sus personas queridas y buscar que estuvieran bien sin tener mucho contacto con ellos, tal vez la abadía tuviera algo que ver… Tala no estaba tan afectado según confeso el solía entrar y salir y cambiaba con sus primos… pero no podía escapar del todo o sino sus tíos sufrirían… o sus padres, amenaza directa de Boris.

Pero el, Kai Hiwatari no abrazaba a nadie a duras penas a su hermana!!

No tomaba de la mano a nadie, a menos que fuera para jalarlos a entrenar y era muy osco

No miraba con cariño, a menos que no lo vieran

No acariciaba a menos que todo ese maldito afecto que tenía encerrado saliera sin su consentimiento, o ese inquietante cosquilleo le obligara en las noches velar por quienes quería

No pensaba demás en nadie por que todos ya tenían con quien estar… y el no era de desperdiciar su tiempo

La pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo demonios es que termino el en esto? O tal vez podría ser ¿Por que su estomago se contraía o sentía esas "nauseas" cada que se acercaba a ella, o cada que alguien se le acercaba de demás…?

-"tanto tiempo rodeado de gente me afecta las neuronas ya estoy alucinando, esto esta rayando en lo absurdo… tanto cariño me da nauseas…"

-bueno aun están ahí sus desayunos… eso es un milagro…

Sin mas se sentaron y sin importar lo fría de la comida la ingirieron comendo como si realmente disfrutaran al máximo, había sido demasiado cariño en muy poco tiempo, el aun se sentía extrañado por haber jalado a Alexa pero fue la ocasión perfecta para arreglar unas cosas y así Fanny se fue, se arreglo y regreso, se retiro al jardín con Bryan eso era bueno. Alejados del árbol frondoso que poco faltaba que dijera propiedad de Kai Hiwatari, otros mas ya se habían retirado, solo quedaban los hermanos Elric junto a su hermana y novio, eso era frustrante

-"un poco de aire fresco lejos de gente y callada… es todo lo que pido pero todo se paro la broma… ahh este pervertido es lindo"-tomo su piedra y la miro gozosa-"y al parecer si me escucho, me pregunto si le gusto lo que le regale… fue difícil encontrar algo para el, en definitiva el negro le sienta bien… mas contrastando con el rojo y el dorado… pero que estoy pensando?"

-Fanny, que crees que este pasando entre ellos?

-no se pero se le ve bien con el, sin duda tiene aventura-dijo sin pensar mucho las cosas-por que?

-no... solo pensaba que era raro

-por que? Son novios pueden mostrarse afecto cuando lo deseen con o sin pelea previa...

-no tramaran algo?

-son novios no son criminales... además con sus discusiones dudo que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo para algo

-en eso tienes razón solo que "no son novios, no son nada y están enredados de una manera nada conveniente..."

-vamos no pienses tanto-se sentó en las piernas del chico y lo beso delicadamente-no tienes que preocuparte de todo... o acaso quieres que todos se enteren del corazón de pollo que tienes? A mí especialmente me gusta mucho ver como tiemblan todos al oír tu nombre-murmuro contra los labios ajenos y el rodeo su cintura-es bueno tenerte de nuevo

-no me lo recuerdes...

Sus privados momentos se fueron al escuchar suaves murmullos y fijarse en la pareja que caminaba tomados de la mano, Alexa con un vestido y zapatillas estilo muñeca, y el no se veía nada mal con esa camisa negra... deteniéndose en momentos para cuchichear y dar fugases besos.

-estamos todos de acuerdo eso no es normal ni sano-dijo Tyson en lo que parecía ser una ola de nausea y temor-¡¡eso no es Kai!!

Ya no sabían que era más escalofriante, si ver a la pareja en el árbol favorito de Kai Hiwatari o el estar de acuerdo con Tyson y que este haya hecho un argumento adecuado racionado y por demás verídico

-crees que decidan acercarse?-Kai estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas su espalda recargada contra el árbol-"es raro estar entre las piernas de Kai... o/o eso suena raro... maldita sea..."-se vio a sí misma, su espalda recargada contra la pierna derecha de Kai mientras que veía sus piernas pasar por encima de la otra pierna de Kai-ahh es raro estar así...

-mira quien lo dice...

-oye!!

-da igual... -giro un poco el rostro sintiendo su brazo derecho tocar uno de los desnudos hombros y una delicada mano rozar su rostro-queremos nuestra meta no?

-si... aun así-ella tomo con mas fuerza la otra mano de Kai que jugueteaba con el listón de su vestido-eres muy dulce-beso la mejilla contraria-si

Nerviosismo: Se trata de una alteración en el sistema nervioso que se manifiesta con inquietud, intranquilidad e irritabilidad. Regularmente, es una reacción del organismo hacia situaciones que generan preocupación, miedo o impaciencia.

Recito eso en su cabeza, y no ayudo en absoluto a su situación, quería irse, no estar ahí, sintiendo como la chica tocaba su rostro, el tenue movimiento de su torso al subir y bajar por cada bocanada de aire

-es absurdo

-un tanto, pero pervertido hoy has sido muy lindo-le sonrió y él frunció el ceño olvidando lo que hacia unos momentos sentía o pensaba-así que

-que?-acerco mucho su rostro al contrario dejando que sus labios estuvieran a escasos milímetros de los de la chica, controlando su paranoia-si yo fuera tal cosa-su voz adquirió un tinte que a ella le pareció mas que sensual, el aliento de Kai rozaba sin inhibición sus labios haciéndola desear tener mas contacto con ellos-aprovecharía esta situación no crees?

Una vez que logro descolocarla lo suficiente pudo declarar tranquilo que su plan era todo un éxito, observo minuciosamente como ella miraba vagamente sin poder terminar de comprender como la bola de metiches había tratado de llegar cerca de ellos y ahora estaban embadurnados de un liquido viscoso, pegajoso y que teñía sus ropas, además de adherirse a sus cabellos

-necesitaran un muy buen shampoo-dijo cínico

-si-respondió sin aliento tratando de comprender que era esa revolución en su cabeza y pecho-claro que sí

Ambos sentían una especie de cosquilleo, Kai creía que por primera vez en su vida se estaba enfermando, y Alexa no daba manera de poder comprender lo que en esos momentos aquellas sensaciones le provocaban, solo quería salir de ahí.

Los demás no tardaron absolutamente nada en llegar a sus habitaciones entrar a la ducha y no poner nada de atención al color que había en sus shampoo tallando una y otra y otra ves sus cabellos en busca de quitar esa viscosidad, además de quitar los restos que pudieran haber dado con sus pieles.

-listo, podemos irnos?-ella se sentía incomoda él la miro severo-que?

-Sí té quitas de encima

-pero que caballero y cortes-dijo sarcásticamente

-no me importa lo que pienses

-a mi tampoco con tal de que no me toques

-entonces quítate de encima

-amargado pervertido "de consolación solitaria"-sonrió grandemente ante su ultimo pensamiento-ya

-hmp, lamento desilusionarte pero nos tienen que ver juntos-era su venganza si ella no quería estar con él, él estaría con ella hasta volverla loca-así que

-si, si lo que sea, te parece que me lleves a comer-entrecomillo grandemente-y así podremos ser felices no tendrás que soportarme...

-olvidas lo metiches que son?

-fastidioso-giro sobre sus talones y se encamino a su cuarto, llevaría un libro, sus audífonos, música, un abrigo y todo bien-Kai?

-que?-espeto

-estoy lista

Después de escasos segundos todos estaban frente a sus ojos Alexa estaba por romper en carcajadas y es que las cosas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

-Bryan y Fanny lucían un hermoso cabello naranja

-Max tenia el cabello negro

-Tyson un llamativo rojo pasión

-Al un violeta tornasol

-Ed poseía una cabellera rosa mexicano

-Tai tenia un amarillo mírame en la parte de enfrente y pollito el largo

-Tala un verde opaco

-Yuriy verde agua

-Yurivka verde manzana

-Diux rosa pastel

El cuadro pintaba de lo mas cómico y de no ser por la oportuna mano de Kai que la jalo a la salida y de inmediato al carro, de seguro hubieran muerto, ella sonrió satisfecha había rogado a Kai para tener una imagen inmoralizada del momento y el chico había accedido a usar las cámaras y señalarlos a ellos.

-esto es venganza!!

-yo no hice nada, lo que tenemos derecho a venganza somos Tai, Ed, Max, Tyson y yo ¬¬-el gesto nada amable de Bryan daba a notar que no estaba de humor para discusiones

-y yo que??-la chica de la cabellera ahora rosa reclamo-no he hecho nada!!

-bien me da igual, pero tienes una idea?

-si-dijo muy seria y retando a Bryan- necesitamos unas esposas

-para que?-dijo Tai un poco dudosa Diux le devolvió una mirada pesada y una traviesa sonrisa-eh sigue

Mientras hablaban se encaminaban al estacionamiento, por su parte Roxana se llevaba junto a Voltaire la mejor parte, se estaba carcajeando de lo lindo mientras su padre la miraba con cierto reproche

-oh vamos papa!! Esto es supremo!! No has de negar que fueron muy buenas estrategias!!

-no lo niego pero

-pero estas que te mueres de risa Tai jaja su cabellos jaja la confundirán con semáforo! Jajaja

-es tu hija

-oh pero Kai lo ha hecho muy bien, aunque hay veces que habla ciertas cosas con su novia

-esa chiquilla no es

-no comiences con que solo están jugando!! Además para que Kai querría jugar con las emociones de una niña?-y antes de recibir alguna respuesta nada grata lo corto-será mejor preparar la comida o ver si salimos... no quiero salir mal parada de esto

Su padre no dijo nada mas y en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de su hija dejo escapar una gran sonrisa, en verdad los chicos tenían ingenio. Por otra parte Diux iba muy feliz, Bryan conducía como maniaco, una patrulla los seguía, Tai estaba con Ed en otro auto mientras Max y Tyson buscaban lugares adecuados en la casa para cuando Alexa y Kai estuvieran esposados.

-como esta todo?

-_aquí esta todo muy bien, ya tenemos a un patrullero detrás_

-nunca creí que eso seria bueno

_-tardaremos en llegar al punto de la emboscada Bryan se esta divirtiendo un poco_

-bien aquí esperamos-Tai colgó

-y bien?

-tardaran un poco mas en llegar Bryan esta en su momento de gloria...

-y tu?-se acerco peligrosamente a la ahora rubia-como estas?

-yo... yo

-me puedes decir si has decidido algo?-sus labios estaban rozando los contrarios vio como ella contenía el aliento-lo siento-y la beso acaricio el rostro contrario y se las arreglo para acercarla aun mas de pronto ella empezó a forcejear-que pasa Tai?

-esto no esta bien

Confusión: incapacidad para pensar con la claridad y velocidad usuales.

Corazón acelerado mirada perdida respiración agitada mejillas sonrojadas, un impulso ajeno a si y acorde a la irracionalidad se volvió ajuntar con los labios de Edward.

Sonó el teléfono susurro unas palabras pero lo único que tenia en mente era el rostro de Tala. Si era así entonces que hacia besando a Ed?

-bueno?

-los tenemos están listos en su posición?

-claro-hablo firme el ahora pelirrosa-la venganza me llama

Todo salió según lo acordado tenían las esposas, se libraron de la ley enredándolos en un sin fin de problemas y amenazas hasta cierto punto, recibieron al llamada de Max y Tyson quienes encontraron un lugar perfecto para emboscarlos ,además de que ahora veían la susodicha relación, no había sido difícil encontrarlos Kai a veces podía ser muy predecible, lo impredecible fue ver al cercanía que tenían.

La expectación era increíblemente grande era el momento de saber si caerían o no, y cayeron no del modo esperado pero lo hicieron, el aro de la esposa que le tocaba a Alexa no dejaba mucho espacio libre la de Kai estaba un poco mas amplia pero sin embargo tratar de zafarla era imposible, no podrían hacer nada.

-espero que se la pasen tan bien como en su cita...-espeto Bryan

-a ver cuanto tiempo mas puedes ser pasiva Ale-contraataco Diux

-"yo quiero una computadora e Internet ToT no a un amargado a mi lado"

Por otro lado Tala se había acercado a Tai, la veía muy decaída y por mas que intentara ser indiferente no podía, se perdieron toda la escena de venganza que duraría prácticamente hasta el día primero, suspiro tenia Tai a su lado, la abrazo.

-lo mas probable es que aun no encuentres la forma de terminar conmigo no? Quieres estar con Ed... Es tu capricho no?

-si, pero no

-Tai todos tenemos que tomar decisiones... y no quiero tener que irme-su tono era serio y su mirada perdida-me gusta estar aquí, me gusta como soy cuando estoy contigo, pero esto es ya mucho sabes?

-pero es que...

-vamos es tarde son casi las doce-y sin mas se levanto y se encamino a su habitación, en el camino se encontró con Diux-hmp-suspiro y azoto su puerta, por culpa de esa chiquilla... bueno la beso y es la novia de su primo y-que problemático es todo... mejor aceptar el traslado.

**Fin del 28 de Diciembre**

A: bueno eso ha sido todo pro hoy... procurare recalco el procurare actualizar pronto

K: bueno ya dejen reviews bal bla

B: pero que animo traes tan malo es estar encadenado con tu novia? ¬.¬

A/K:¬¬

F: hmp por malvados y teñir mi cabello de naranja XP

A: si de quejas vamos cuanto durara esta tortura? o.ô?

D: bueno por mi que se queden varios dias asi de aqui a que se quite el color de mi cabello

A: pero y como voy a dormir?? bañarme vestirme?? con este eprvertido atado a mi? ToT


	6. 29 de Diciembre

Bueno Tai tu bien sabes que esto va para ti jeje es tu regalo de cumple de hace mucho tiempo y después de largo rato he logrado terminar este capitulo que espero disfrutes

-hmp creí que jamás actualizarías

-ohh vamos Kai bien sabes que al inspiración a veces se va

-claro-Bostezo- los personajes no le pertenecen a Alexa, ya que es de Takao Aoiki-mira en el apuntador-si eso parece... ahora digo el diclaimer dado un comentario enviado hace un tiempo y después de decir lo pertinente vamos con el fict

**

* * *

**

**29 de Diciembre**

_**(fragmentos de la noche anterior y resumen del 30)**_

Tai se quedo congelada por unos segundos sin saber realmente que hacer de pronto la pareja de "enamorados" le trunco el paso, ella no estaba para esas cosas, si querían ayuda que la pidieran a otros, vio a la amiga de Alexa y antes que pudiera entrar en su habitación la jalo y la planto frente a los otros

-si quieren quejarse ahí esta ella yo tengo cosas que hacer-¡¡_pero no!! La vida no era bella, la vida era cruel, Kai la tomo del brazo_-Kai ¡¡suéltame!!

-no Tailime-_Kai estaba furioso había tratado de forzar las esposas pero lo que conseguía era hacer que Alexa terminara de puntitas o muy, muy cerca de el_-esto es

-tu-_dijo Alexa a Diux_-tu lo planeaste. ¿No? ¿Te voy a matar? No, no, no te haré sufrir ¬¬

-hay pero ¿tu me quieres mucho no?-_cambio su tono y sus facciones se volvieron molestas_-Si mal no recuerdo fueron ustedes los que le hicieron esto a mi cabello

-no, no, no tu te lo teñiste, yo no te puse la pintura en la cabeza u.ú

Y lo peor de todo es que era estúpidamente cierto, aun así Andrea encontró el fallo

-Kai deja a tu pobre hermana en paz, ¿no vez que la harás llorar?-_discretamente sobaba su muñeca derecha_-o por lo menos-_trataba de razonar Alexa con Kai_

-no me digas que hacer

-¡no me grites!

Tai agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza la ayuda de su amiga, ella movió su mano libre para hacerle saber que lo entretendría

-¡tu eres una niñita insolente!! Me hartas

-uh si claro, lo que soy es... es-_el sonreía casi saboreando el triunfo de una disputa que no recordaba en que momento empezó_-rara

-vaya esa no me la esperaba Ale-_entono en ese tonito divertido que tenia como alargando y separando las palabras, mientras estaba sentada comiendo palomitas_-OH perdón sigan, yo lo que quiero es ver cuanto tarda la escena del beso

No hubiera dicho eso, dos pares de fríos ojos se le clavaron como dagas en su cuerpo, produciéndole un terrible escalofrió. Por su parte Tai había alcanzado su objetivo la puerta de Tala, aun seguía debatiéndose en el que hacer, pero esta ves no se dejaría llevar por el llanto. No ya era suficiente, estaba conciente gracias a Alexa, de que con sus acciones parecía estar jugando con los sentimientos de Tala y Ed al tiempo.

-"y yo no estoy jugando, es solo que..."-_trago saliva muy fuerte y se animo a entrar. Al hacerlo quedo embelesada_-que lindo-_las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, estaba desesperada no sabia que sentía, pero el verlo ahí acostado en la cama de aquella forma le hacia verlo como un niño inocente_-ahh Tala deberías taparte sino enfermaras-_hablo sabiendo que el aludido estaba dormido, Tai escuchaba su voz quebrada_-je te amo-_lentamente acerco sus labios y los puso sobre la frente del peliverde no pudo evitar reír un poco al verlo con el cabello verde, y mas siendo ese tono el que tanto odiaba. Lo cobijo y suspiro_-sabes Tala es mas fácil hablarte así, se que no soy la mejor persona, se que soy muy sentimental, pero en verdad que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y si te perdiera… como novio… si quisieras a alguien mas, alguien que fuera estable... yo entendería, seria tu mejor amiga no me apartaría de ti, porque esto que siento por ti me lo impide, no es por mala onda que hago esto... la verdad no lo entiendo es solo que... tienes razón me encapricho... pero Ed... no se que hacer

Terminado su monologo volvió a besarlo, se fue con cuidado, y se encerró en su habitación a llorar, afuera aun seguían ellos dos tratando de aniquilar a la joven de cabello chino

-OH tranquilícense que si no, no van a dormir nada, les preparamos un cuarto-_y en ese momento pudo sentir como la ahorcaban sin necesidad de tocarla_-no es lo que piensas que es, no es eso lo juro

-mas te vale-_estaba rojísima pero podía alegar que era por la ira_-¿y bien?-_retornaba la calma, empezaba a jugar con su mano pero si movía la otra se llevaba de premio la de Kai, y la mala cara que este le ponía le advertía que no era bueno_-Diux por favor, tengo sueño, ha sido un largo día...

-¿y no lo quieres hacer mas largo?

-claro con estas esposas se hará mas que largo

Andrea, Kai y Bryan al escuchar eso se quedaron sorprendidos, sus mentes les hicieron unas jugarretas y paso por ellas, lo que unos etiquetarían como una noche de sexo loco. La vieron fijamente, ella no entendía, ellos estaban con una sonrisa indescifrable y Kai podría decirse que tenia miedo.

-no voy a poder dormir, esto ¡es incomodo!! Me lastima, de seguro estaré molestando con eso, no me da movimiento y si lo hago ¡me jalo a este!! T.T por favor quiero dormir rico, pacíficamente

-hay Ale-_replico Andrea_-pues no es mi culpa que nos hayan teñido el cabello del peor color del mundo

-aun así tienen que dormir ¿no?-_esa parte de la venganza, junto con la ducha eran las que menos le parecían a Bryan_-"pero, esos malditos desgraciados, no se llevan bien y ¿como carajos es que pudieron ponerse de acuerdo para hacer esto?? Kai no es el tipo de usar estas cosas y ella ¿como pudo llegar viva a nuestras habitaciones?"

-bueno sígannos-_y así los guiaron a una habitación extraña. Pudieron ver un biombo, sus ropas, y el baño a un costado_-ahí están sus pijamas, la ropa que usaran mañana... y pues el biombo aunque pues siendo novios ¿para que verdad? Pero Bry insistió

-pervertida-_le susurro Bryan_-bueno si quieren pasar al baño, mmm tendrán que arreglárselas, ahí esta la puerta, la regadera, y demás. Usen su maravilloso ingenio y trabajo en equipo ¬¬

-bueno y un tip-_añadió con una enorme sonrisa Andrea_-si se dan cuenta tienen un poco de espacio por ahí pueden meter la manga y sacarla, n.n ahora si nos vamos chao

Antes de que se desatara la tercera guerra mundial huyeron hábilmente, ellos se vieron fijamente por unos cuantos segundos; ella deseando con todas sus ganas poder gritar, y el con deseos de aniquilarlos, esa era una situación muy comprometedora ¿y a el que le importa eso? respuesta su intimidad y su espacio estaban siendo invadidos, era cierto que ese día había estado molestándola y estando "cerca" pero esto ya era demasiado, había notado como ella guardaba mas pesadamente el silencio, y como la compañía se torno en fastidio, la chica tenia una especie de aura compuesta de calma, podías estar tranquilo con ella, pero ahora eso se había roto; poco antes de volver le había gritado y casi golpeado. El no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-¿y bien?-_esperaba algún insulto una mirada pesada o algo, pero solo veía como el cuerpo contrario estaba tenso y parecía enterrarse sus uñas en las palmas, a veces liberaba la tensión de los puños y extendía sus manos_-que

-yo quiero dormir-_lo volteo a ver quedado frente a frente_-no quiero darles el gusto... además estoy cansada-_su mirada volvió a bajar al piso_-y yo quiero dormir, no importa como-_comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies cosa que a ojos de algunos la hacia ver muy inocente_-prometamos, tratar de llevar esto lo mejor posible ¿si?

Estaba hastiada, fastidiada, con sueño, y no quería tardar mas en dormir, que si no el hambre atacaría, Kai estaba sorprendido, ella hizo algo completamente opuesto a lo que el esperaba que hiciera, sin mas realizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza en forma de acuerdo, de nada serviría mantener la guerra que habían estado teniendo desde que salieron de la mansión

-bueno... dudo que vayas a dormir con eso-_se vio a si mismo el no podría dormir con lo que traía puesto_-así que

-si-_se dirigieron al biombo pero era demasiado alto para que Alexa pudiera moverse, le resultaba casi irrealizable, y el nudo que le había hecho Kai era imposible de quitar. Por su parte Kai no podía hacer nada_-no puedo-_su voz ya rayaba en la desesperación mas parecía un gimoteo precedente al llanto_-¿te parece si te ayudo?-_agito la cabeza_-bueno ¿me ayudas a desatar el moño que me hiciste? Nos ponemos de espalda y así tendremos hasta cierto punto el uso de nuestras dos manos

-hmp-_vio la desesperación de la chica y no estaba para oír su llanto ¿por que las mujeres tenían que llorar por todo?-_si, solo no voltees ¿quieres?

Y el primer movimiento fue realizado, ahora Kai trataría de desabrochar el cinturón pero la mano de la chica quedaba muy cerca de su cuerpo y eso no era grato, ella a petición suya cerró en un puño, el agradecía su esfuerzo por tener su brazo en una posición típica de una llave. Era doloroso, incomodo, fastidioso, y completamente hilarante, ¿como terminaron en eso?

-"parece ser que mi relación con ella siempre termina en un ¿como terminamos en esto?"-_tenia su atención muy fija en la delgada mano que estaba muy cerca de su cintura respiraba entrecortadamente_-demonios...

-¿ya casi?

-no-_y claro esa tenia que ser la primera vez que el botón de su pantalón se enredara con algún hilo, pues aparte del ojal ahora tendría que desenredar el hilo_-espera-_y ya usando su mano derecha, bajó el cierre del pantalón, los zapatos no fueron difíciles de quitar y ahora solo tendría que bajar el pantalón_-ahora-_se agacho pero al hacerlo empujo con su trasero a su compañera, quien se movió de igual forma_-perdón-_se levanto_-pero

-eh si quieres me agacho... o no se

Bien eso fue una tortura china, pero lo logro ahora tenia un pants solo faltaba la camisa y hoy realmente no le importaba si la fulanita esta lo veía sin camisa, sin embargo aun cuando prácticamente estaba frente a el ella tenia los ojos cerrados, diciendo cosas acerca de la privacidad y que tendrían que hacerlo para sobrevivir de aquí a que decidieran librarlos de aquello, el sonrió y no pudo evitar burlarse una vez más.

-¿que acaso nunca has visto a un hombre? ¿Tanto te intimido?

-pues de verlos, si los he visto hasta usando simplemente bóxer pero tu...-_ella estaba roja y el la estaba mirando de mala manera, ¿para que se hacia la santa si no lo era?_-no eres uno de mis primos que se cambian a mitad del partido... siempre se la pasan con shorts o así...

Extrañamente estaba muy conversadora con Kai , y habían dos opciones una estaba de buenas o estaba casi tocando el mundo de los sueños

-es una verdadera suerte el tenerlos, me cuidan mucho y me celan jaja son tan graciosos, además como suelen hacer mucho ejercicio... y pues eso me hace feliz, porque me dejan fregar con su abdomen-_le sonreía de medio lado_-bueno ya? Que yo quiero-_un bostezo se escapo de su boca_-dormir

-insisto, cuando realmente quieres, hasta puedes parecer linda

-¿mmm?

El chico había seguido las instrucciones para poder ponerse la playera sin mangas y que al igual su pants era negra y de algodón, una vez listo acerco sus manos a la cintura contraria logrando un sobresalto, suspiro y se explico, después de eso volvieron a darse la espada y ella se vistió en menos tiempo, escuchaba los ligeros movimientos de Kai como de vez en cuando su respiración era mas pesada como si suspirara, una vez con su pants holgado y playerita ajustada se giro a el.

-A dormir-_se dirigió a apagar la luz y cerrar la cortina de las ventanas volviendo todo un calabozo el cuarto_- listo buenas noches

-parece una caverna

-¿te da miedo la obscuridad?

-no i "imbécil ¿como crees?" y ¿como piensas que regresaremos sin matarnos a la cama?

-pues viendo

-¡claro!, como veo tan claramente... mira esa pequeña mancha del edredón, es roja ¬¬

-yo guío-_dijo casi en un suspiro_-listo-_y trato de gatear para subir a la cama, pero la mano de Kai no ayudaba mucho en la tarea_-¿Kai? ¿Puedes subir por favor?

-¬//¬ si

-que comunicativo-_dijo en un susurro prácticamente inaudible_-que novio tan amargado tengo-_sonrió y por fin ambos estuvieron en cama, después del show de entrar en las cobijas, se quedaron mirando el techo, lo mas alejados posible_-"no puedo dormir así T.T"

Ella estaba del lado izquierdo de la cama su brazo derecho estaba extendido al igual que el izquierdo de Kai, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones de incomodidad y por ende sin poder dormir, el solía dormir de costado un brazo bajo la almohada y otro sobre la misma ella dormía en la misma posición solo que el brazo exterior solía abrazar algo.

-"no puedo creer esto, ¿por que no intento quitar el seguro con algo?"-_traía un pequeño alambre y se giro y con su brazo izquierdo se apoyo_-"ahora solo"-_y ella se volteo, estaban otra vez muy cerca, se dejaron caer lo mas lejos posible de nueva cuenta_-"será una noche muy larga..."-_coloco su brazo derecho debajo de su nuca, esa era la otra forma en que el se dormía con los brazos detrás de su cabeza trato 5...10...15 minutos, y el constante movimiento del lado contrario no ayudaba mucho_-no puedo dormir

-yo tampoco-_movió un poco su mano_-me duele mi muñeca-_era cierto tenían las manos muy estiradas y la esposa que ella tenia estaba mas ajustada_-...

-acércate-_ella accedió_-bien-_soltó un poco el aire retenido_-¿como sueles dormir?, quizá podemos buscar un punto intermedio de cómo dormimos ¿no?

Bien, cuando se trataba de ella inexplicablemente se sacaba soluciones de la manga. Pero no, ni crean que era por ella ¡no eso jamás!! ¿Quizás le inspiraba? No.... mierda esta bien, no le agradaba verla incomoda, a menos que el fuera el causante y no le afectara físicamente...

-pues... mmm deja te muestro solo, déjame el espacio... ósea si necesito...

-si ya

-ok-_ella se dio la vuelta y a el lo jalo consigo apretujo las cobijas contra su pecho dejando como imagen a Kai abrazándola por la espalda y ella abrazando su brazo_-así duermo-_se movió como gatito su cuerpo, habiendo encontrado una excelente forma para dormir, además Kai emanaba calor y aunque no tenia frío ese calor le adormecía y la hacia sentir en calma_-si...

El estaba un tanto nervioso pero no se quejo, el podía dormir como acostumbraba, con una ligera variante, y al detallar eso pudo descansar en paz

-Hm.-_Alexa se removía entre las cobijas hasta levantarse en busca de ir al baño, pero la maldita cadena que la ataba, se lo impedía_-demo... no quiero despertarlo

-muy tarde-_dijo con una voz un tanto pastosa_-¿que pasa?

-quiero ir al baño-_no pudo evitarlo comenzó a jugar con sus índices mientras fingía verlos_-...

-vamos-_sentía que su rostro ardía, eso iba a ser aun mas problemático que vestirse_-¿que esperas?

-gracias-_dijo muy bajito pero que a Kai le pareció muy lindo_-"vaya es muy atento... no es malo, ni desagradable"

Y la tercera odisea se presento ¿como entraría ella al baño mientras estuviera atada a Kai? la solución fue la siguiente: el metería el brazo y con su otra mano sujetaría la puerta, así el asunto quedo resuelto, pero la sensación de incomodidad no se quitaba, al lavarse las manos el tuvo que entrar. Era muy gracioso si se veía de fuera... regresaron a la cama y adoptaron la misma postura que tenían antes de levantarse pero Kai no se podía acomodar se giro pero los brazos izquierdo y derecho de cada cual quedaba un poco incomodo sin saber como o por que pero sus manos se encontraron entrelazando los dedos y flexionando los codos

-"no puedo dormir..."-_ella sentía como el respiraba pausadamente_-demo

-Hm.-_aun seguía dormido pero al parecer su voz lo hizo moverse_-...

-ahh-_sonrió al ver que el chico se acostaba boca arriba ella giro se disponía a tomarlo de almohada y así lo hizo descubrió que su pecho parecía contener somnífero_-n.n... z.z

Todo era dicha y descanso, paz y calma si claro, esto era para la gran mayoría pero Tala estaba arreglando sus cosas lo había terminado de decidir se iría a Rusia, estudiaría un tiempo aya, y es que después de ese escalofriante sueño no quedaba ninguna duda.

-"la idea es alejarme de aquí un tiempo… pero acompañare a Tai en su cumpleaños…"-_como no tenia nada mejor que hacer y el sueño se rehusaba a volver a visitarlo decidió ver que tal se la pasaba Kai, sonrió con burla al ver la expresión que puso cuando los encadenaron, pero esa misma sonrisa se desvaneció cuando prendió la luz y pudo ver su ahora verde cabello, su ceño se frunció_-iré por la cámara de la loca novia de mi hermano…

Bien todos seguían molestos por ese nuevo cambio de look, el entro en la habitación de la joven y tomo la cámara, salió con cautela y se dirigió al que de antemano sabia era el cuarto de exilio, y castigo para los desgraciados que les decoloraron y recolorearon sus cabellos, al entrar pudo ver con satisfacción como la chica tenia una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Kai al igual que uno de sus brazos mientras el encadenado ambos lo tenían bajo la almohada, y Kai no se quedaba atrás, la tenia aprisionada con el brazo que tenia libre... y bien las cobijas... regadas por la cama en todos lugares menos cubriendo sus cuerpos

-esto es digno de una foto-_y así lo hizo solo que el flash fue muy poderoso y el se sintió descubierto_-"que no despierten que no despierten..."-_se congelo en su lugar sus ojos brillaban en la obscuridad, una sonrisa peculiar adorno su rostro_-bien sigamos...

Ahí pudo ver un movimiento extraño y lo capturo, con cautela Kai paso su brazo izquierdo debajo de la cintura de su "novia" y así se dio la vuelta cargándola y dejándola rodar sobre su cuerpo, la escena fue filmada con esmero.

-"¿por que hasta este imbécil antisocial puede tener una pareja y estar así de bien a pesar de todos los problemas?"-_sin mas el chico se retiro de la habitación dejo la cámara en el cuarto de Andrea y salió a un balcón a pensar_-quien me iba a decir que madrugaría tanto...

Sin mas que hacer bajo a desayunar agradeciendo a dios que las señoritas que hacían la comida y arreglaban toda la mansión ya habían regresado, así el cómodamente espero a que le sirvieran el desayuno, lastima que Yura se lo quito.

-que madrugador-_lo miro inquisidoramente_-te ataco una pesadilla

-_el otro pelirrojo alzo los hombros_-nada del otro mundo

Alexa por su parte en medio de sus sueños sentía una gran inquietud, sentía su cuerpo temblar y rebatir, y nada podía hacer deseaba tanto ese conforte y paz, pero… que embrollos habían en el mundo, en la mente… parecía que Kai había adivinado su inquietud puesto que la estrecho con firmeza y de nueva cuenta ella quedo tranquila.

-vaya... nunca creí ver algo así... después de todo si que se quieren...-_dijo Diux y en eso hizo la maldad, corrió las cortinas_-Ale

-¡odio la maldita luz a estas horas!-_no podía evitarlo se hundió en la curvatura del cuello de Kai, quien había despertado con su grito-_ciérrala por favor

-¿qué haces? ¿se puede saber?-_Kai al sentirla tan cerca y estando enredados sus cuerpos, no se sentía lo que puede llamarse en calma_-no respires-_y es que le daban cosquillas su pausada respiración y estremecía todo su cuerpo_-Alexa

-¡uy! pero que románticos andan el día de hoy, esperen a que me salga para que continúen sus actividades-_ella salió con una amplía sonrisa al ver como su amiga se negaba a separarse de Kai_-"venganza"

-perdona Kai-_dijo mientras trataba de separarse un poco y cerraba con fuerza los ojos_-odio que me despierten abriendo las cortinas, me lastima mucho la luz-_sonrió de medio lado al final había soñado algo lindo y he ahí porque su hermoso comportamiento con Kai_-yo

-eh, podemos-_le resultaba bochornoso decir desenredarnos_-¿acomodarnos?

-si-_vio la posición en la que estaban y se sonrojo_-AM

Por otro lado Tai había bajado a desayunar aun era temprano, o por lo menos para ella que solía dormir mucho, encontró a un malhumorado Tala que untaba un poco de mermelada a un pan tostado veía como el ruso murmuraba cientos de cosas es su idioma natal, escucho a su propio estomago rugir y no pudo evitar quitarle el trozo de pan tostado de las manos y comérselo ella

-¡¡bien me doy!!-_el pelirrojo o mejor dicho antiguo pelirrojo termino girando bruscamente sin embargo el brazo de Tai le impidió la salida_-¿qué quieres?

-yo perdona-_lo miro con una cara ralamente acongojada_-pero en verdad tenia hambre-_guiño un ojo-_y bien sabes como soy cuando tengo hambre... bueno es que... me provocaste, lo veías

-Tai ¬¬ no comiences

-pero, pero, pero-_sus ojos se iban transformando en una replica de los ojos del gato con botas_-es que

-hmp-_Tala giro el rostro_-vale

La chica empezaba a hacer su baile de victoria combinado con algunos fragmentos de frases cantadas mientras Tala simplemente cogía un sándwich y se retiraba de la escena no tenia muchos ánimos de lidiar con recuerdos, o cosas molestas que alteraran su estado deplorable de animo. Tai se percato del pelirrojo y lo siguió en silencio, observo un tanto perdida como era que se sentaba en un lugar cualquiera en esa fría mañana.

-te noto extraño, ¿que te pasa?-_pregunto con cautela observando como el chico simplemente inhalaba mas profundo_-¿he hecho algo mal?-_y el chico agito la cabeza_

-solo quiero comer-_la miro un tanto mordaz pero al tiempo dejaba ver el juego_-eres la segunda que roba mi desayuno

-oh en verdad lo siento

-hmp lo sentirías mas si aun fuera un psicópata

-¿pero no lo eres?

-tienes razón debí de haber sacado la hoz debajo de mi manga y amenazarte con ella para que me dejaras desayunar gratamente

Bien eso fue escalofriante y mas por el hecho de que Tai conocía a la perfección ese tono calmado y frió, sabia que era cierto, y lo examino con cautela encontrando efectivamente la hoz bajo su manga, Tala dejo escapar una risa psicótica y Tai permanezco a su lado en silencio.

-estas actuando muy raro… como si quisieras volver a ser…

-frívolo, despiadado? Desinteresado… hmp cosas de la vida-sentencio con ligereza

A Tai le atormentaban las posibilidades, la real razón por la cual estuviera así, y mas por que se sentía culpable de que el estuviera así, por otro lado y ya pasadas unas buenas horas, Fanny buscaba ansiosa el contacto con el cuerpo de su amado pasando olímpicamente por alto la pequeña discusión de la noche anterior, donde pro millonésima ves se discutía acerca de los gustos de Bryan y su enorme afición a las armas y tendencia homicida en algunos aspectos, después de ello Bryan salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-que buen inicio de día-expreso fatalista-"en verdad odio discutir con Bryan, pero... mira que pedirme acompañarlo hasta al sala de armas para ver..."-_ella giraba en la cama, hasta determinado punto podía llegar a sentirse mal_-pero aun así ¡¡no es mi culpa!!

La chica se levanto de golpe de la cama, se medio vio al espejo y no evito gruñir por lo bajo y al notar eso dejo escapar un gritillo exasperado

-maldito Bryan ya me pegaste tus manías

-hmp por que tan de buenas Fanny?-_ironizo Diux que venia con una cara adormilada pues después de levantar a Kai y Alexa se volvió a dormir_-¿sabes tu grito se oyó hasta en la Habana?

-no exageres, es que, ash-vio como su amiga alzo una ceja-_lo que pasa es que anoche me pelee con Bryan-la expresión se agudizo como diciendo y ¿eso que tiene de raro?_-me pidió fuera con el al salón de armas y le dije psicópata homicida

-ohh-_fue al única expresión audible_-eso no es bueno

-por supuesto que no, hay y ahora que voy a hacer?

Una tercera voz intercedió y esta era de la antigua pelirroja que venia con el ceño fruncido, en cierta medida Bryan era muy importante en su vida una constante, era algo así como ahí esta o convivir con el, ya sea siendo ella Tala o Yuriy y siempre el había sido lo mismo, el mismo, era un gran amigo, y tras lo que se vivió en aquel bizarro lugar... bueno se comprendían muchas cosas.

-¿que te parece disculparte?

-pero es que cuando se pone así me da miedo-_la verdad sea dicha, y tras decir aquello recibió una mala mirada_-bien lo admito, jamás me haría daño-_observaba al piso y sus brazos en la clásica posición culpable_-ahh tengo que buscarlo

-pero aun no te arreglas-_exclamo Diux solo para probar cuanto quería Fanny a Bryan_-jeje creo que entendí

Fanny salió de ahí busco en todos los lugares posibles hasta que se dio un golpe en la cabeza

- es que, más obvio no puede ser ¡el salón de armas!

Con cuidado se aproximo al que sabia el salón de armas preferido de Bryan y con cautela se asomo por uno de los vitrales observando como el hico se había dormido sentado recargado contra una pared con una maza, cerca unas bolas, Fanny no pudo evitarlo y recito las características de ambas

-La maza Es un arma claramente ofensiva-_elevo uno de sus índices dando énfasis_-, al principio era un simple bastón con uno de sus extremos más ancho, pero la evolución la llevó a verdaderas obras de arte. El extremo solía estar hecho de bronce, plomo o hierro, y la forma variaba de esférica a cilíndrica. Los ingleses tenían su propia maza llamada "the Morning star", formada una bola llena de puntas. Y las bolas son, bueno es un arma que está compuesta por una barra unida a unas bolas por una cadena. Principalmente fue utilizada en Alemania y Suiza a partir del siglo XII, y algo menos en Francia. Terriblemente destructiva sobretodo usada por la caballería, ya que desde una posición elevada literalmente acababan con todo lo que les pasaba por el lado. Las bolas normalmente eran de forma esférica y con puntas o clavos, podían ser no esféricas, pero como excepción. Dichas bolas podían ser varías o simplemente una.

Mientras lo recitaba no pudo evitarse el gusto de imitar cada uno de los gestos que Bryan hacia al momento de explicarle con pasión la razón de las armas, en realidad solo se había aprendido el primer párrafo de sus peroratas, por que si bien el chico no hablaba mucho solo di la palabra arma y tienes a un parlanchín. Tras un profundo suspiro y una larga inhalación se adentro al lugar y con cautela se aproximo a el, sin poder evitarlo coloco su mano en la mejilla del chico sonrió pretenciosa

-"y es que una niña tan nice como yo merece a un chico tan divino, es tan perfecto mi amor"

-¿qué haces?-_tenía la mano de la chica sujeta con la otra, y para ser sincero la apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, él sabia bien lo delicada que era Fanny, solo agito un tanto su cabeza, daba igual_-puedes explicar

-au mi mano

-hmp-_esa era al pauta para que empezara a hablar, de no ser así las cosas podrían ponerse un poco feas_-"¿qué esperas bien sabes que al paciencia no es una de mis virtudes"

-venia a disculparme, en verdad lo lamento-_y con un tanto de dificultad se animo a continuar_-es que aun me das un poco de miedo cuando te veo entrenar con todo tipo de armamento-_trago saliva_-es un tanto difícil...

-hmp-_fruncía el ceño y meditaba_-"¿y que? así soy ni modo, si no te parece busca alguna otro admirador o loco obsesivo hacia tu persona, que"

-se que muchas veces eso me ha ayudado, pero has de comprender que no es una situación muy normal, aun cuesta terminar de asimilarla-_y ya para esto estaba enredada en el cuerpo del pelilavanda_-te quiero sádico-_y lo beso_-y sabes que eso no me lo puedes negar-_le guiño coqueta un ojo_-jeje

Eso fue básicamente lo sucedido en el día, los problemas tanto de Kai y Ale por estar amarrados, Diux y Yura jugando con una consola de videojuegos, Tala evitando a Tai, Tai encontrándose con Ed, Ed quejándose del color de su cabello, Bryan y Fanny tenían su preciado momento romántico, Al procuraba calmar a los atados, Yurivka lidiaba con Tyson y Max, y Voltaire junto a Roxana se reían de todos, mientras la ultima se encargaba de las cosas del hogar mientras reía un tanto divertida, moría de ganas por saber que sucedería el 31 y el primero y es que lo que fue el 30 parecía hasta cierto punto una replica del día anterior.

**Fin del 29 y 30 de Diciembre**

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy espero realmente poder hacer algo bueno y escribir mas pero ahh la inspiración y los trabajos de clases y futuros problemas ... será un milagro que lo logre

-dejen reviews-agrega el de ahora cabello naranja-¿cuando tendré de nuevo mi color natural?


End file.
